Unfrozen
by dat1writer
Summary: Summary: Elsa and Merida are opposites. Elsa nick named the Ice Queen is the alpha female at Storybrooke High School. Merida is the best athlete with dreams of being a pro basketball player. A class assignment forces the two together and graduation depends on the final grade they earn. Can they figure out how to get along and complete the project or will they fail to make the grade
1. Chapter 1

Unfrozen

By rainbowswen

Summary: Elsa and Merida are complete opposites. Elsa nick named the Ice Queen is the alpha female at Storybrooke High School. Merida is a top athlete with dreams of being a pro basketball player. A class assignment forces the two girls together and graduation depends on the final grade they earn on this project. Can they figure out how to get along and complete the project on time or will they fail to make the grade?

A/N: High school AU. No curse. No magic. No EF. Mentions of sex, some violence, and drug use throughout. OutlawQueen ship with Elsa(Frozen) & Merida(Brave).

Chapter 1

Her hair was perfect. Her outfit was perfect. Her makeup was perfect. Everything about Elsa Arendale was always perfect. She made her way down the hall with her two BFF's Cruella De Vile and Monica Howard. The trio was at the top of Storybrooke High School's social order with Elsa as the Alpha female. She was the envy of everyone in school. At least everyone who wanted to matter. Several girls wanted to be her. However, she was not known to socialize with anyone who didn't dress in the latest fashions, watch the same shows as she did, or do anything that was an original thought around the girl. All the straight guys wanted to date her. But everyone who dared to ask her out had been turned down. By sophomore year she was known as the Ice Queen.

The sea of students parted as the clique passed. No one wanted to be the target of the Ice Queen's ire. Now as a senior, it was rumored that she was looking for a successor of sorts. Someone to keep her legacy going. She had taken on Cruella and Monica as friends in the past year but they too were seniors.

She passed a group of students who were the opposite of Elsa in many ways. Belle French was an honor student and was most likely going to be valedictorian. Jasmine Singh was also an honor student and Belle's only other competition for the top spot at graduation. And then there was their underclassmen friend Anna Arendale. The sophomore was the younger sister of Elsa. People knew they were related because like most small town's everyone knew everyone else. And Storybrooke was a small town.

"How can she be your sister," Belle asked Anna.

The two girls not only had different personalities, but were also different in looks. Elsa had platinum blonde hair, a fair complexion, and blue eyes. Anna had inherited auburn hair, an alabaster skin tone, and brown eyes. They had similar facial features in their nose, chin, and cheek areas but that was it.

"Yes we are sisters." Before she could continue, Anna spotted her boyfriend Hans. The senior star baseball player had surprised Anna by asking her out shortly after the school year started. The young woman was thrilled. Hans was athletic, handsome, and was the reigning homecoming king. Like Anna, he came from one of the oldest and richest families in town. "Hi Hans."

"Hey babe." He kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So did you get a chance to do my math homework last night?"

"Yep. Let me just grab it from my locker." The two raven haired girls looked at Hans with pure disdain. They didn't like him or how he used their friend. She was always doing his homework, took notes for him in the classes the couple had together, and had talked badly about Anna behind her back. And on more than one occasion they had seen him looking at other girls including the Ice Queen herself. He was a chauvinist sexist pig, who was lazy, and self-centered. Anna was a smart girl but she couldn't seem to see Hans for the loser he really was.

"Here you go," Anna said sweetly.

"Thanks babe. I know we were supposed to go out after school but Peter and Mitch want me to help them with their boat today."

"Oh." The young girl was clearly hurt.

"Hey don't be like that. They're my brothers and I gotta help my family." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend." He gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye to the three girls before continuing down the hall.

Belle felt sick to her stomach. The blue eyed girl hoped that her friend would realize who Hans really was and ended the relationship before she got her heart broken. Seeing the sad look on her friends face, she decided to try and cheer her up. "Hey how about we go to Granny's after practice for burgers?"

"You only want to go there because that's where your crush works," Jasmine said.

"Not true. I like the burgers they have at Granny's." The bookworm really did like food at the small eatery. But her crush worked there after school during the volleyball and basketball off seasons. Ruby Lucas had been the apple of Belle's eye since the fifth grade. They had classes together and were more acquaintances than friends. Belle was just so shy around the tall brunette.

"If you say so," her friend replied.

"I think I'll just go home when we're done. I want to finish the last Twilight book."

Before Belle or Jasmine could protest, the bell for first period rang. The two seniors made their way to calculus class. Anna had English class. She looked forward to her first class of the day. English was her best subject and this was an honors class. Her teacher was great. Ms. Regina Swan-Mills was a firm but fair teacher. Anna was her star student and the woman had mentioned the girl's talent for writing. Anna was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other person turning the corner. Books, limbs, and papers went flying everywhere.

Anna looked around to see who she had bumped into. She sat up and saw a guy rubbing his forehead. She felt so bad for not seeing him. She apologized several times as she gathered her books and papers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Yeah well just look where you're going next time," he replied in an annoyed manner. The guy quickly grabbed his bag and walked down the hall.

Anna heard the warning bell ring. She had just over a minute to get to class on time. Ms. Swan-Mills hated tardiness more than anything.

* * *

The whistle blew which signaled the end of suicide drills. Merida MacDougall was ready to pass out. It was only the second week of practice but Coach Emma Swan-Mills was really pushing them. The team had a lot on the line. They were the defending high school state champions for women's basketball. The seniors were looking to win a fourth straight title. If they could accomplish this, she and her senior teammates would have the most wins AND championships of any class in any sport in the school's history. They had gone undefeated the last two years and had a perfect 44-0 record. Coach Swan-Mills senior class had come close a few years back but had been eliminated in the semi-finals during the playoffs with only one undefeated season.

"Ok. Let's get those layup lines going." The whistle blew again to signal the new drill coach wanted them to go through. "Come on ladies look alive. Our first game is in one week. And a road game against Winslow is not going to be an easy win."

That was the motivation the girl's seemed to need. Walter Winslow High School was there rival from the next town over. They knew the team would be out for revenge. The Lady Knight's had kept the Lady Hornets from a playoff berth last season.

Merida was the team captain and had to set a good example for everyone else. So she put more effort into the fundamental drill. For her there was more than a state title or school history on the line. She knew that several college scouts would be coming to see her play throughout the season. Merida was a great athlete and she also played softball, volleyball, was on the swim team, and archery was her favorite hobby. But basketball was her best sport and she had dreams of playing in the Women's Pro Basketball League. She also knew that a scholarship was the best shot she had to go to college for a good education. Her family wasn't poor but things were tight. She was the oldest of seven kids. Things were carefully budgeted but it would be hard for her parents to pay room and board, tuition, and books for four years with six other kids to care for.

"You're awfully quite today." Merida looked over at her teammate Ruby. The lanky brunette was the starting center on the team. She was also on the volleyball team with Merida. They were good friends and the best players on both teams. The girls simply made other players around them better. They were hard working, competitive, and passionate about sports.

"Just have a lot on my mind," the red head responded. "I really hope to get a full scholarship."

"You'll get offers. Haven't you been getting letters in the mail since last year?"

"I have but most of them are partial scholarships or full scholarships for smaller schools. I need a breakout game this season."

"You're the best player on the team. The scouts who don't notice you are ether blind or dumb. Just play like you always do."

"Thanks Rubes."

Practice lasted another 60mins. By the end of it Merida was beat. She got a ride home from her teammate and fellow senior Mulan Fa. The Asian girl lived right down the street and usually gave Merida a ride to school in the mornings as well. She said goodbye to Mulan and made her way up to her house. When she walked through the front door, it was a madhouse. The triplets Harris, Hubert, and Hamish were 12yrs old and wasted no time in harassing her. They shoot silly string all over her clothes and hair.

"Really? I just took a shower after being at practice for two hours."

The triple trouble makers made their way upstairs in a fit of laughter. She silently cursed her three brothers. Merida hoped to God that each of them had triplets that drove them crazy. She loved them but they were always pulling some kind of prank and their parents did very little to detour the behavior. The set of twins, Fergus Jr. and Fredrick, were not as lively but they too had their special ways of torturing her. They were seven and liked to hide things from her. Usually it was nothing super important like her journal or even worse her homework. Then there was her 3 year old baby sister Enya. She was the only child her parents that looked like her mother.

"Merida if that's you I need your help in the kitchen," she heard her mother yell out.

"Ok but I need a shower first." Before her mother could protest she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. The girl was greeted by her cat Angus. He had been a stray when he had showed up in the backyard one day. So she took him in, nursed him back to health, and kept him. He was a great addition to the family. Her brothers loved to play with him and he loved to sit and relax with her parents. But he was her cat and preferred to be in her company. She threw her bag next to her bed and grabbed her 2-in-1 shampoo, body wash, and robe then entered the bathroom down the hall. She was happy to find it empty. Looking in the mirror, Merida smiled at the reflection she saw. By no means was she an ugly girl. Her face was round with a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and upper cheeks. She sported big blue eyes, thin pink lips, and curly fiery red hair like her father. She was tall like him too. Standing at 5'9" gave her more confidence about playing pro ball. Being in sports since the age of five gave her a slim athletic build. Taking a closer look a frown came upon her face. Bits of silly string was stuck in her wild curls. _Great. I get to wash my hair. AGAIN!_ Yeah. Merida wanted her three brothers to suffer as parents.

* * *

Two blocks over Ingrid Fisher was having dinner with her small family. As usual Elsa was distant and Anna was a chatterbox. Tonight she was going on and on about the debate team. Put that with the girls strong command of the English language and Ingrid believed her younger niece would make a great lawyer or reporter one day. It was the younger blonde that she was worried about. When Anna had finished, she addressed her. "How was your day Elsa?"

"Fine." Elsa was beyond ready to graduate. This town was small and she was ready to leave. She wasn't sure where she would go but as long as it was away from Storybrooke she would be happy. And overall she had a good day. No one at school had annoyed her and her friends had not debated her on going to the nail shop after school. Only thing that had annoyed her was P.E. class. The girl hated sweating. She hated running. She hated having to be in the locker room with all those other people. At least she only had two more days this week to do get through the torture.

"How are your classes going?"

"Fine." It was true for the most part. English was a breeze, math was easy, she was the best singer in her choir class, and history was nothing but watching documentaries since Mr. Glass had no idea what he was doing as a teacher. She would flirt with her gym teacher Mr. Reiner on occasion and was passing that class with a C. Her one trouble area was science. But Elsa wasn't too worried. She still had three semesters to get a passing grade. Looking at her plate she decided she was no longer hungry. "May I be excused?"

"Sure sweetheart." She got up from the table with her plate and went into the kitchen. She cleaned the dish and placed it in the sink. As she passed by the table, her aunt spoke to her again. "Don't forget you have an appointment tomorrow after school with Dr. Hopper."

"I won't." Elsa went into her room and closed the door. Finally she was alone. She loved her family but her sister talked a lot and her aunt was overprotective at times. Elsa could never forget her appointment with Dr. Hopper. It was on the same day at the same time every week like it had been for the last seven years.

The young blonde settled at her desk and spent a few minutes on her computer checking her email. Then she logged into YouTube and posted her weekly video. It was nothing major. She just gave beauty and fashion tips. Sometimes she would also post a video reviewing t.v. shows, magazines, music, and movies. It gave her something to do when she wasn't out with her friends. Secretly she hated the two girls. They were both shallow and uber bitches. Yes she was known as the Ice Queen at school but it was all an act. She didn't want to have any close friendships because they were not going to last once everyone graduated and went their separate ways. And she defiantly didn't date any of the boys. Half of them were losers with no ambition to leave town and the other half only wanted to sleep with her. So she just made friends with two girls who were into fashion and pop culture like her. Beyond that she had nothing in common with them.

After a quick shower, she checked her phone. Cruella asked if she was going to drive to school or if she would ride with her and Monica. She replied that she would drive herself and put her phone on silent. Once she had finished her nightly routine and dressed in her pajamas, she pulled the sheets back, got into bed, and read a few articles in the newest issue of Teen Glamour magazine. She was about to turn off her bedside lamp when there was a soft knock on her door. With an annoyed huff she opened the door to find her sister standing there.

"Hey. I just wanted to see if I could get a ride to school tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." She didn't mind taking her sister to school.

"Thanks. Goodnight Elsa.

"Goodnight Anna."

* * *

Merida didn't understand why she had to take P.E. She was on four sports teams. She was a two time All-American basketball player and a one time All-American softball player. Plus she was an All-State volleyball player. She was a junior Olympian in swimming. Yet here she was running laps around the track.

"Hey Merida."

The girl turned around at the sound of her name. It was her friend Graham Humbert. Like her he was one of the top athletes at SHS. He was the star wide receiver on the football team. They both shared a love of archery and would practice with each other often. The friendship they had was a close one. "Hey Graham." When she saw the football in his hand she knew what he wanted. She picked up the pace as Graham threw the ball in her direction. As she saw where it was going Merida ran faster and made a cut to the right. The red head made a leaping catch. What she didn't see was the group of girls standing next to the bleachers.

With the football securely in her hands Merida fell on the ground with a thud. But her landing had not been as hard as she thought it would be. Someone was laying under her. In her attempt to catch the ball she had knocked someone over in the process. Looking down a pair of blue eyes meet hers. Fair skin, full pink lips, high cheek bones, an angular jaw, and strong chin soon came into view. When she saw the platinum blonde hair, a smile came to her freckled face. The Ice Queen herself was trapped between her and the ground. Merida was shocked by the jolt of electricity she felt while lying on top of the girl. But she made no move to get up. She was enjoying the girl looking up at her. All too soon the lust she saw was replaced with anger.

"Get off of me right now!"

"What?" Merida pretended not to hear her just so she could keep in contact with her for a few more seconds.

"I said get off of me! You're sweaty and you smell." Elsa couldn't believe this idiot loser had bumped into her.

"I'm sorry." Merida stood up slowly and checked herself for injuries. Once she knew she was ok, she reached out her hand to help the blonde. "Let me help you up."

The girl gave her an icy look. "Don't touch me. You just knocked me over."

"I said I was sorry."

Elsa was back on her feet and did a quick self exam. Then she saw it. "Look at this," she said holding up her hand. "You broke one of my nails."

"It'll grow back."

By the time Graham had made it over, everyone including Elsa's cronies was looking at the two girls. No one said or did anything over the next several seconds. Everyone was anticipating a verbal beat down from the schools most popular student.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way. It's bad enough you sweated all over me." Without anything else to say the Ice Queen turned on her heels and made a beeline for the girl's locker room with her friends closely following behind her.

When it was all over with, Graham looked at his friend. "You alright Merida?"

"Yeah Graham I'm fine."

"Sorry about that. Guess I put a little too much on that throw."

"That's probably why you're not the quarterback," she teased. "But it's ok. Really. She doesn't bother me."

"I still feel bad."

"Nothing to apologize for buddy."

They too made their way back to the gym. The two chatted as they walked. Graham was telling Merida about how she had finally narrowed down his college choices to five. Over the winter break he would be starting his campus visits with his dad.

"Well I have had a few offers come but not from any of the big schools yet."

"Don't worry. Just be ready to play your best when the scouts come."

"That's what Ruby said too."

"Listen to her because she's right. Besides if you don't get a basketball scholarship there's always the other sports."

"True. But basketball is my passion and it's my best sport other than archery." They said their goodbyes when the passed the boy's locker room. When she walked into the girl's locker room, she was greeted by her coach.

"Merida, I want to speak with you in my office when you're done."

"Sure coach." She opened her locker, undressed, donned her robe, grabbed her hygiene items and closed the door to her locker. For the first time Merida realized that Elsa had the locker directly across from hers when she saw the girl standing there getting dressed. Merida tried not to look but she couldn't help it. The girl had a body that was just as beautiful as her face. Merida caught a side glimpse of a taunt stomach, slender waist, and smooth skin. But she remembered where she was before lust took over and continued to the shower stalls.

The bell that ended the second period classes had rung when she stepped into Coach Swan-Mills office. She hoped this would not take long. Merida had English class next and the coach's brunette wife was her teacher. Everyone knew the woman hated tardy students. She had earned the nickname the Evil Queen.

"Don't look so stressed. I'll write you a pass for your next class."

"Good because I have the other Swan-Mills for English. And she hates tardy students."

"I know. Trying being late to dinner when you're married to her," the blonde deadpanned. Emma loved her wife but she knew the woman was a stickler for being on time when it came to everything. "First I want to ask if you're ok. I heard you had a run in during class."

"I'm fine coach. Just a small bruise to my ego."

"Right. Well what I want to talk about is the first game of the season. I got some calls today and half a dozen scouts will be there."

Merida was all ears as she listened to her coach explain further why she wanted to meet with her star player. The two had come up with a plan on how to showcase the girls' skills and natural athleticism. They talked about her conditioning and diet to decrease the likely hood of injury. Her coach also wanted to make sure her grades were up to par. So she gave her paperwork for each teacher to fill out. By the end of the talk, the duo had a solid plan in place to make sure Merida had the best chance possible to get numerous offers including the two schools at the top of her list.

* * *

"It's good to see you Elsa. How are you today?" Dr. Archie Hopper was the town's therapist. The man had a calming voice and easy going demeanor. He had successfully treated many of the town's residents for everything from depression to anxiety to couples counseling.

"I'm fine doctor."

Even after seven years of grief counseling the young woman still wouldn't fully open up to him. But Archie would never give up on a patient. "How are things at home?"

"Good. My aunt and sister are fine."

"And how are you at home?"

Elsa was not very happy at home. It had nothing to do with her family. She just didn't like the surroundings she was in. The place was not as big as the house she lived in as a little girl. But she was making the best of it until she graduated in June.

"What about school? How are your grades?"

"School is fine. I'm passing my classes."

"Anything you want to talk about today?"

Elsa knew it was code for trying to get her to open up about her parents. But she just didn't see what business it was of his. She had been sad and missed them. However, her aunt had insisted that her and Anna to go to therapy. It had helped but for some reason she was the one still coming to see the shrink on a weekly basis. Why did her aunt have to torture her like this? Once she graduated this would be another meaningless thing she no longer had to deal with. "No not really."

"Elsa I want to help you. There has to be something going on. You must have something or someone you want to talk about."

The blonde was becoming annoyed. Looking at the clock behind the man's head she saw that only 7mins had passed since their session started. _Might as well tell him about my day._ So for the next 40mins she talked with the man about her day at school. When she was telling him about the incident she had during PE she made sure to leave out an important detail. He didn't need to know that she felt aroused when she looked up into the blue eyes of the captain of the girls' basketball team.


	2. Chapter 2

T/W: Drug and alcohol use in this chapter close to the beginning.

Chapter 2

Belle was having a hard time showing the cheerleading squad the new routine she had come up with. The blue eyed brunette couldn't keep her eyes off of Ruby Lucas. Seeing her crush running around sweaty and breathing hard had her worked up.

"Hey Belle are you ok," Anna asked.

"Yeah. Let's take five you guys." She grabbed her water bottle taking a few sips then sat on the bleachers in a huff.

"Just talk to her Belle." Anna knew that Bell had a long time crush on Ruby.

"That's easier said than done. I don't even think she's gay. Graham is her ex-boyfriend."

"She could be bisexual or pansexual maybe."

"Was that supposed to help me feel better because it didn't."

"Sorry," the auburn haired girl said.

"It's alright." Belle knew she had one last shot to talk with Ruby. They were graduating this year so she had to let the girl know how madly in love she was with her. The semi bad girl persona and signature red strip of hair drove Belle wild. Beautiful brown eyes and her thin build were also things she loved about the two sport athlete. Belle wanted to be held in those long arms. She wanted to go for long rides in that classic red Mustang then engage in hot make out sessions in the back seat.

Merida felt eyes on her and turned to see who was behind her. The head cheerleader Belle was looking at the team practice. She smiled and gave a quick wave to the girls. Her lack of focus and attention earned her an ear full from coach.

"Hey Merida you trying to be a basketball player or a rock star? Focus on practice instead of the skirts on the other side of the gym."

"Sorry coach." The red head started to work on her 3 point shot. During the season opener she had been 82% shooting from the three point arc. Her proficiency had helped the team to an 83-74 win over Winslow. They had won the next two home games by more than 30 points. So tonight the team was going to celebrate with a little gathering on the outskirts of town. But right now they had to make it through practice. After the team watched film on their next opponent Norte Dame Girls Academy they ran plays from the playbook. The team was full of college bound players and always gave them a run for their money. Coach was making sure the knights were well prepared for this team. "This is a talented team and the program is on the rise. We will be playing them at home," the blonde woman informed them. "But their fans travel well so don't expect for this to be an easy win. Be ready for training in the weight room tomorrow. Now hit the showers."

Merida and Ruby were the first ones to finish showering up. They had to get the things they needed for the party. Ruby was acquainted with local bad boy Killian Jones. He was able to get his hand on almost anything a person would want. Legal or illegal. The duo got into Ruby's beloved red Mustang and drove out to the abandoned toll bridge. He wasn't there yet so they sat in the car and waited.

"I heard about PE class two weeks ago and the run in you had with the Ice Queen." It had spread all over school that Merida and Elsa had a confrontation at the track. Ruby found it hard to believe that the blonde seemed indifferent about the incident. At least it was the blondes' version of indifference.

"Yeah. But it's not a big deal. Her majesty was upset that she broke a nail and that I supposedly sweated on her."

"So she really didn't insult you?"

Recalling what she had felt and the visual exchange between them, Merida smiled. "Nope. I think it's because she likes me."

"The Ice Queen doesn't like anyone besides those drones who follow her everywhere."

"Maybe. But I saw something when she was looking at me."

"You my friend need to get laid," her teammate teased.

"I just want to win another title, get a scholarship, and go to college." The red head had been single for awhile. Her ex-girlfriend Lisa had been a great girl until she caught her with a guy while they were at a party last year. She ended things on the spot. The blonde had begged Merida for weeks to take her back. But she had been too hurt and didn't trust the other girl anymore.

"Please tell my you're not still hung up on Lisa. From I heard she might be pregnant by that guy you caught her with."

"Doesn't matter to me. They can have each other."

A car pulling up behind them ended their conversation. The driver stepped out and started to walk towards the car. It was Killian dressed in all black as usual. He had only one hand after losing the left one in a fishing accident. But instead of getting a prosthetic he had a silver hook which made him look like a pirate. The damn thing was an eye sore.

They stepped out of Ruby's car and walked up to the man. "Hello love," he said to Ruby with an English accent.

"Hi Killian. And I'm not your love. Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Of course." His smile made her want to take a hot shower. "I see you brought a friend."

"It's because I don't trust you."

"That really hurts me to hear love." The man turned his attention to Merida. "What's your name love?"

The tall brunette spoke up before her friend could answer. "She's not interested in you Killian."

"How would you know that?"

"Oh believe her because I'm really not interested in you. I like girls," Merida said.

"You just need a real man to show you a good time," he replied while adjusting his crotch. The way he was looking at her made the red head want to disembowel him with the hook he had for a hand.

"When you find one to introduce me to I still won't be interested."

His smile turned into a sneer at being rejected. "Where's my money?"

"You'll get it when I get my stuff," Ruby said.

"No need to be hostile love. I'll get it from my car." Seconds later he returned to them with a large brown paper bag.

Ruby took it and looked inside. She had to make sure she got what she had asked for. It was two large bottles of vodka, one large bottle of whiskey, a carton of cigarettes, half an ounce of weed, and 3 grams of cocaine. She was satisfied and handed him a small roll of cash. "It's all there but count it if you want."

When he was satisfied with the amount he stuffed it into his boot. "So where is this little party of yours? I'd like to attend since I supplied the party favors."

"It's an exclusive gathering. Bye Killian." Ruby put the bag into the trunk of her car and speed off towards the forest.

"I'm glad that's over," Merida commented as Ruby drove towards the town line. "Why do you deal with him? Killian is a total creep."

"That is true. But I know he won't tell anyone about me buying from him and he always has the best homegrown in the tri-county area." The lanky brunette had gone to a few other sources in the past before giving the guy a call. As much as he made her skin crawl, he was reliable and had the best drugs.

When Ruby come up to a dirt road, she made a left and continued to drive for another 20mins. Eventually they pull up to the entrance of the abandoned mine. It wasn't long before another car pulled up beside them. Mulan and Ava Zimmer got out. The only player from the team who was missing was Nala Lyon. But she would probably be late as usual. The girl had no sense of time.

"Glad you made it," Ruby said in greeting.

Mulan stepped up with a bag in hand which contained items like juice for the vodka, cups, and rolling papers. The girl's made a quick walk through the mines. The path they took lead them to the beach. Things got underway when Ava handed out the drinks and Ruby started passing around the first of three joint she had rolled. They were happy that tomorrow was Saturday. No waking up early. No nursing hangovers in class. No dealing with the parents while being drunk and high. It was just five teammates having fun and bonding. When Ruby's phone buzzed she looked to see that she had a text from Nala.

N: Have you guys stared without me?

R: Yes. But there's plenty of weed and alcohol left. I got you a surprise too.

N: Cool. Simba and I will be there soon. He's bringing Nick if that's ok.

R: Ok. But no one else.

When Nala and Simba showed up it was with three people. She knew two of them. Nicholas Zimmer was Ava's twin brother and was a member of the boy's basketball team. The girl Stephanie Doyle was the drum major for the marching band. But the second guy she didn't know. He had long blonde hair, a medium build, and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that said: "This was my only clean shirt" on the front.

Ruby walked up to the African American girl and pulled her to the side. "You said one friend not three."

"Well Nick wanted to come since his sister is here. He invited his crush Stephanie. The blonde guy just tagged along with her."

"This guy better not rat us out or anything."

"Relax," Nala said rolling her eyes. "Stephanie said he's cool. She wouldn't have let him come if she didn't trust him. Besides it would be fucked up if we made him leave. The walk to town is long."

Ruby was not happy with this new guy hanging around. But it was a long walk back and she didn't want to argue about it anymore. It was Friday and time to blow off some steam. And maybe she would get some action from Ava. "Fine. But if he causes any trouble then you deal with him."

"I got it. Now what is this surprise you have?"

"Over where I was sitting." The girls rejoined the rest of the group. Ruby grabbed the paper bag and pulled a smaller bag full of white powder. "I don't know how good this stuff is. But I got it from Killian."

"Thanks. I'm going to enjoy this."

It didn't take long for things to get under way. Merida was curious about the blonde guy so she walked up to him with a cup of vodka and cranberry juice. "Hey. If you're going to hang with us then you need to loosen up. I'm Merida. Who are you?"

"Kristoff," he replied. The blonde guy took the cup and was silent.

"I haven't seen you around school. You new this year?"

"Nope. I've been at Storybrooke high since freshman year." Kristoff liked to keep to himself. Most people were complete jerks. He had his dog Sven and that was enough company for him. Being alone was something he was used to anyway. His mother had passed when he was a baby. Since he was a fisherman, his father was rarely home. When the man was home he was usually at the Rabbit Hole drinking away most of his money.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kristoff."

"Hey Merida, blondie, you guys want a hit?" Nala was holding up a small tray that held the cocaine which was divided into neat little rows.

"I'm ok," Kristoff replied.

Normally Merida wouldn't touch the stuff. But she wanted to have fun and it had been awhile since she partook in the white substance. "Sure I'll take a hit," she answered. The red head walked over to her teammate and took the tray from her. She took the cut piece of drinking straw on the tray and held it to her right nostril. Moving it along the flat surface she inhaled deeply then repeated the action with the left nostril. The powder hit her sinuses and the back of her throat all at once. After several minutes, she was starting to feel the drugs' effects.

Over the next few hours everyone was feeling good. The alcohol was flowing and the weed was being passed around freely. Simba had brought his portable speaker and MP3 player which had almost everyone dancing. Nala and Simba were in a make out session. Nick was busy putting the moves on his date. What surprised Merida was Ava sandwiched between Mulan on her left and Ruby on her right. She loved her teammates but that situation spelled trouble in her mind. She walked over to the trio. But everything came to a stop when there was a loud scream.

The group looked over to where Nala and Simba were sitting. They were stunned to see Simba the star quarterback on the ground. Running over no one knew what was going on. The boy was shaking uncontrollably. It looked as if he was having s seizure. There was also blood coming from his nose.

"Oh God, Simba. Simba what's wrong?" Nala was trying to hold him. She wanted him to stop shaking. But it got worse.

"What the hell is wrong with him," Ava asked.

"I-I don't know. We were talking and kissing then he started to shake." She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Baby please…you're scaring me."

"We need to get the fuck out of here," Stephanie yelled.

"What? No way. He needs a hospital," Kristoff said. He knew coming to this gathering was a bad idea. This would be the last time he hung out with Stephanie.

"Should we even be moving him," Merida asked. She was suddenly very scared. They didn't know how to help the young man.

"Well we have to do something for him," Nala cried. She was distressed at this point. Simba had been her boyfriend since they were in 8th grade. He was her everything and couldn't lose him. Just as suddenly as he had started shaking and convulsing, he stopped. Nala tapped him on the cheek a few time but the boy lay in her arms unresponsive.

Merida had made the decision for the group. "He needs to go to the hospital right now. Let's get him back to the car. Nick you grab his arms and Kristoff you grab his legs." The two boys pick the star athlete and started to carry him back through the mine.

"Me and Ava will stay behind to clean up," Ruby commented to Merida. She turned to Mulan. "Will you take everyone else home?"

"Yeah. That's no problem."

"Ok. I'll go with Nala to the hospital." Merida left her teammates to catch up with rest of the group.

Nick and Kristoff struggled to get Simba back to his car. He was a big muscular guy at 6'2" and 225lbs. They placed him in the back seat. Nala got in back with him and held him close to her. Merida got in the driver's seat. She made the drive from the edge of town to Storybrooke General Hospital in 10mins.

* * *

Late on Saturday morning, Elsa awoke to her phone vibrating. Somehow she didn't put it on silent before she had gone to bed. There were several texts from Monica and Cruella. One of the jocks had been put in the hospital and was now in a coma. Elsa knew many of the athletes at SHS. But she rarely ever hung out with them. She felt bad and hoped that the person would be ok. Getting out of bed she made her way to the restroom she shared with her sister. The blonde took the stopper and plugged the bathtub drain. Turning on the taps she filled the tub with bath salts and hot water.

She undressed and placed her pajamas in the clothes hamper. Elsa eased her taunt lithe body into the water and let her limbs relax. As she sat in the water, she tried to clear her head. But all she could think about was what had been bothering her for weeks now. Red hair and blue eyes were stuck in her head. So she decided that it was time to find a boyfriend.

* * *

Merida was numb by the time she made it home late last night. She and her friends had been dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Then suddenly things had gone bad. Now one of her closest friends was in the hospital. The doctors had put Simba into a medical coma to get him stabilized. They believed he had a drug overdose.

His parents Mufasa and Sarabi Pride were beside themselves when they arrived at the hospital. By this time Nala was not as panicked as she had been before but it was still hard for her to talk without breaking down into a fit of crying. So his family was asking the red head for information about what happened. She tried to be as honest as she could about the events that led up to him getting sick without the mention drugs being used. Merida had simply sat with the girl and did her best to support her teammate. In the back of her mind the red head knew they were going to have some difficult questions to answer once things came to light.

Now she was in her room. Angus was cuddled up next to her purring softly against her arm. When she had come home no one had been awake. Merida had taken a warm shower and then got in bed. Her thoughts keep going back to seeing Simba shaking and then becoming unresponsive. She didn't know how her parents would react when they found out. She didn't even know how to explain things to the sheriff. This was going to turn into a big mess. A simple gathering of friends had resulted in a friend being in the hospital. A single tear ran down her right cheek as she thought about the possibility of him dying.

She woke a few hours later to Angus meowing next to her bedroom door. He bolted out into the hallway when she opened it. Merida saw that it was just after 10am so she decided to get her day started. A run would help to clear her mind. Maybe she would stop by the diner and check on Ruby. Once she was dressed in her running clothes she headed downstairs.

"Merida I'm glad you're up. I need you to watch your sister while I take the twins shopping for soccer gear. I also need you to do the prep work for dinner."

"But I was going to go for a run," she objected. Merida hated babysitting. The teenager hated cooking even more.

"Well you should've been up earlier lass. Just look after yer sister and prep dinner like I ask ya ta do. Yer other brothers are at the store with ya Da. I'll be back in a bit." Her mother grabbed her purse, kissed her daughters on the forehead, and walked out the door with her youngest sons behind her.

Merida felt a small hand tug on her shirt tail. She kneeled down on one knee and looked at her sister. She loved Enya to pieces. And unlike watching her brothers the little girl was happy to listen to her big sister. "What do you need lass?"

"I'm hungry."

"You want a pb&j sandwich?"

The brown haired girl nodded her head in the affirmative.

"No crust right?" Merida smiled when she nodded her head yes again. She made a sandwich for her sister and removed the crust. While her sister ate she also made two sandwiches for herself. When she was about to sit down and eat there was a knock at the front door. When she opened it she almost passed out. It was Sheriff David Nolan. She was panicked on the inside but had a cool and calm façade on the outside. "Hello sheriff."

"Hi Merida. How are you?"

"I'm good sheriff. Looking after my sister while my parents are out. What can I do for you?" The red head was pretty sure he had questions for her about last night.

"I was hoping to talk to you about the incident with Simba."

"Uhh…sure. Come on in." The dark blonde man stepped inside and took a seat on the sofa in the front room. "Let me check on Enya." Her sister was quietly eating her sandwich. So she returned to the front room and took a seat on the other end of the sofa.

David had heard about the star quarterback of the football team being admitted to the hospital. He was surprised to learn of the reason for why the young man was suddenly sick.

"I just hope Simba will be ok."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Merida gave the sheriff her version of events without details of her and Ruby getting the drugs and alcohol from Killian. Ruby would never trust her again if she did. And they were both trying to get scholarships for college. The brunette wanted to get as far away from Storybrooke as she could. So she was trying to be honest while protecting herself and Ruby at the same time.

"Well Simba is still in a medical induced coma and I can't talk to him. So do you know where he got the drugs?"

"No. There was only the cocaine, marijuana, and alcohol."

"How has his behavior been?"

"Normal. At lease he seemed normal when he was around me. Sometimes he could be short tempered." Merida now had the feeling that more was going on with her friend than she knew.

"Did you ever suspect that he had any problems with at home or school?" David could see the confusion growing on the girl's face. "I ask because they found other drugs in his system. Meth, PCP, and low traces amounts of heroine. We suspect long term drug abuse. Are you sure you know nothing else?"

The red head was beyond shocked. Those were some serious drugs the football player had been on. "No. The best ones to ask would be Nala and Graham."

"I spoke with them before coming here. They said the same. Seems like the only one who can tell us anything is unconscious and at the hospital." This was a big mystery. How could a good kid and athlete like Simba Pride get caught up with drugs? So far everyone including his parents had be surprised to hear the news the King of SHS seemed to have a drug problem. The sheriff had other people on his list he needed to interview. Standing up from his seat he gave a business card to Merida. "If you think of anything don't hesitate to call."

The young woman escorted the sheriff out. Her concern had gone from Ruby getting in trouble to wanting to know what was wrong with her friend. When she rejoined her sister her mouth dropped in surprise. Her sister had gotten a hold of Merida's plate. "Enya you wee piglet. You ate my food."

"I said I was hungry," the little girl replied innocently.

* * *

When Elsa walked through school on Monday it was with her usual air of bitchiness. She had made up her mind on which guy to date. The timing was perfect since the homecoming dance was 5 weeks away. She dressed for gym class then meet Cruella and Monica by the bleachers.

"Elsa, you didn't come to the movies this weekend. What happened," Monica asked.

"I was helping my aunt take inventory at the gallery." Her Aunt Ingrid owned a small art gallery in town. The older blonde was a well know artist throughout the east coast. But since the death of her parents Ingrid had become an art dealer and taught art twice a month at the middle school. It was not as glamorous but it still paid her aunt well while providing the stability she needed to care for the family.

"Well it doesn't matter now darling. The film was dreadful." Cruella had always been cynical. "I say we go to the mall after school. Homecoming is in a few weeks and I want my dress to be fabulous."

"That's fine with me." Elsa was distracted when her target came into sight. He was with the red head that bumped into her. The blonde felt her heartbeat quicken as she remembered how good the girls' muscular body felt on top her. She was becoming aroused picturing the clear look of lust reflected in blue eyes. Her body was betraying what she had convinced herself she needed to do. There was no way she was like that. She couldn't be gay. A girl like her could have any guy she wanted and she was going to go get him. "I'll be right back," she informed her friends as she walked away.

"I'll go visit him after school. I'm glad you were there and got him to the hospital." Graham was devastated by the news that Simba was in the hospital after a drug overdose. He was still in his medical induced coma. After three days the doctor was unsure about his recovery. Now it was a waiting game. Everyone was hoping that he would pull through.

"Hello Graham."

"Elsa. Uhh…hi." The brunette teen was shocked that the Ice Queen was talking to him let alone knew who he was. "Ummm…you need something?"

"Yes. I wish to speak to you in private."

Merida was looking on as Elsa talked to Graham. The two were a few feet away from her but she couldn't hear any of the conversation. She wondered what they were talking about. That changed quickly when she saw Elsa flirting with Graham. He seemed to be enjoying the attention she was giving him and started to flirt back. Merida was surprised by this development. She had always thought that maybe the Ice Queen was asexual. The blonde had not been known to show any romantic interest towards anyone. Now she was interested in Graham. Not that she was jealous. She and the football player were long time friends. But now she had wonder why Elsa was suddenly so interested in him.

The red head didn't get to speak to Graham until after school. Practice for the football team had been cancelled. And basketball practice for her didn't start for another 20mins. He was by his locker but standing there with him was Elsa. She decided to call or text him later and made her way to the gym.

"Merida how are you," Belle asked when she left the locker room.

"I'm good Belle. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Wish I could say the same for Ruby."

"Why? What's wrong with Rubes?"

"She just seemed upset in chemistry class today." Usually Ruby was attentive and involved in the classes they had together. They would have polite conversation from time to time and had been lab partners on occasion. But today when they were working on their in assignment together the lanky brunette hardly said anything. Her usual upbeat persona was gone and she was unusually quiet. She just was not the Ruby that Belle knew. "I heard she was there when Simba had his overdose. I think it upset her really bad. But she won't talk to me."

"Thanks for telling me Belle. I'll try to find out what's wrong."

"Of course. Guess I'll see you around."

"Yes. I will be at Granny's after practice." Mulan and Ava had walked into the gym. They made their way over to the ball racks and were taking practice shots until the rest of the team showed up and practice got underway. Nala seemed to be doing ok. But Belle's observations of Ruby had been right. She wasn't cracking jokes, she wasn't talking, and coach had yelled at her on more than one occasion to get focused. Finally the woman was at her wits end and sent Ruby to her office. The rest of the team had been dismissed to the showers.

When she was at the diner she finally saw Ruby. "Are you ok?" The brunette had Mondays off but would hang around to help out when the place got busy for the dinner rush.

"Yeah. Just worried about Simba." She sat at the table Merida was occupying with a huff. "I told coach what was wrong. How did none of us know how troubled he was? At first I thought it was my fault because of the cocaine. But then I heard about all the other stuff they found in his system."

"Everyone is surprised. Are you feeling better now?"

"A little bit. I just want him to wake up."

Just then the door to the diner opened. The head cheerleader Belle and her teammate Anna walked in. She scanned the area looking for Merida. She smiled when she spotted her and Ruby sitting in the last booth.

"Here comes Belle," Merida stated. "You should ask her out."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"Really? I never noticed."

"Only because you are trying to get an easy lay via Ava," the red head stated. "Honestly I think hooking up with her is a bad idea. She's a teammate and it could mess with team chemistry."

"In my defense Ava is always flirting with me."

"Ava will flirt with anyone who smiles at her."

"Hey Ruby. Hey Merida. You guys know Anna right?" Belle didn't take her eyes away from Ruby as she spoke. The girl was head over heels in love with the basketball player. She couldn't wait to see her in action tomorrow.

"Hi girls. We just got here. You can join us if you like." Merida made room and Anna quickly took a seat. Belle happily slid into the booth next to Ruby.

The group continued to make chat until it was dark out. Merida declined a ride from Ruby. She wanted some time alone. The events of Saturday were still fresh in her mind. When she walked into the house she had made it home just in time for dinner. For Merida dinner at her house was always a lively event. But she loved them and took it in stride.

"How's your friend doing," her father asked.

"Still in a comma."

"You're not on drugs are you lass?"

"No Da." It was partly true. What happened to Simba was enough to make Merida stay away from anything other than alcohol and weed. And at the moment she didn't care to indulge in either substance.

"Well as your Da I had to ask. How you holding up?"

"I'm surprised like everyone else. Seems like he was more troubled than any of us knew. We had no clue he was that bad off."

"Can't be too surprised," her mother chided in. "He's under a lot of pressure to follow his Da's footsteps. A city councilman and a lawyer. The boy has got big shoes ta fill. It's a wonder he didn't have a breakdown sooner. If you have any problems Merida you come to me or your Da." It was true. Elinor loved all of her children and would do anything for them. While she and Merida were still building a stronger relationship she loved the red head. The girl not only looked like her husband, but she had ALL of his personality. Eventually the MacDougall matriarch learned that her daughter was no longer a little girl.

A riff had come between them her eldest child turned 15. She had hoped that Merida would be less interested in sports and be more into makeup, fashion, and boys. That had been the biggest surprise to her. When she had caught Merida with another girl, the woman had been livid. But it was more hurt than anger. Elinor wanted the best for her daughter and for her to be happy. She thought it would be hopeless for the girl to be happy or live in peace when she confirmed she was a lesbian. After that it took a year the mother and child repair the relationship they had was almost lost. If Fergus had not been the strong man he was and made the two work things out, Elinor knew she would have lost her eldest daughter forever. Now they were almost back to the relationship they had when Merida was Enya's age.

Once the family meal was over the family enjoyed a movie then it was off to bed. As Merida got settled in bed, her phone buzzed. It was Graham.

G: Hey. Sorry about today.

M: No worries. So what did the Ice Queen want with you?"

G: You wouldn't believe me if I tell you.

M: Yes I will.

G: Maybe when you get to school tomorrow.

M: That's not fair. You can't text me then not tell me what I want to know. Now tell me what I want to know!

G: Fine. She asked me to be her boyfriend.

M: WHAT? Merida felt a little jealous. She had no reason to be but she knew what she had seen and felt when the girls had their incident. And it was really convenient that Elsa Arendale of all people had the sudden desire to date anyone.

G: See. I knew you wouldn't believe me.

M: I do. It's just that part of why Elsa is the Ice Queen is because of her lack of dating.

G: That wasn't lost on me Meri. But I won't question it. She's the hottest girl in school.

M : Did she say why she wanted to be with you?

G: I didn't ask but it doesn't matter. I have the Ice Queen as my girlfriend. Only a fool or a gay guy would say no to her.

M: Well good luck dating her.

With a final goodnight text Merida plugged her phone into the charger and went to sleep. The team had a game tomorrow and needed to be well rested.

* * *

It was unlike Dr. Hopper to be late. Usually the man was already in his office when Elsa arrived. But today he was out. She was tempted to leave but knew her aunt would kill her if she left. So the blonde sat and waited. Finally after nearly half an hour the man walked into the room.

He gave her a kind apologetic smile when he saw her. "Sorry I'm late. I was at the hospital with Simba." The young man had woken up from his coma the day before. All of his loved ones where able to breathe a sigh of relief. It looked like he was going to pull through physically but mentally it was still anyone's guess. "We can still have the normal hour session if you like."

"That won't be needed."

"Very well. So tell me about your week."

"Things are good. I have new followers for my YouTube channel. And I have a makeup company that is sending me some of their products to try."

"That's good Elsa. What about home and school?"

"My aunt is her usual self. Same for Anna." There was nothing more she wanted to share with the man.

"And school?"

The girl thought about it long and hard. She figured she should just tell the doctor. Maybe he could be helpful if things started to go bad with her and Graham. "I have a boyfriend."

"I'm glad to hear that Elsa." Before he could continue a knock on his door interrupted their session. After a brief conversation with his assistant, he ended his appointment with Elsa. Her next appointment was set for the same day and time the following week.

As she walked out of the building that the doctor's office was in, her thoughts turned to Graham. He had been a good choice. The guy was kind, mature, ruggedly handsome, and smart. She didn't really care for his friends as most of them were his teammates and totally obnoxious so she avoided them. She was going down the sidewalk sending a text to Monica and Cruella when she bumped into something solid. When she looked up her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Blue eyes, red hair, pink lips, and freckles told her it was Merida. The one person she wanted to avoid was standing in front of her. Once again she ignored the tightness in her lower abdomen. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry your majesty but this time you bumped into me."

"Uhh…you are so annoying. Is it something you work at or is that normal for you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Merida was no fool. Again she had seen the same flash of lust like she did during their first incident. It was obvious to her why Elsa was with Graham. He was her friend and she didn't want him hurt. She stepped closer into the blonde's face.

"Go away," Elsa said as she tried to step back and make space between her and the red head. The last thing she needed was for the girl to see Elsa fighting to keep herself under control.

"You just make sure you don't hurt Graham."

"What goes on between me and Graham is none of your business."

"He's my friend so that makes it my business." The red head quickly losing her temper.

Elsa thought she had control over her body but it had betrayed her somehow. All she could do to save face was leave this situation now. "Let's be clear. I don't like you. And Graham is a big boy. He wants to be my boyfriend. You're just mad that he doesn't want you."

"News flash your majesty." This time Merida was standing nose to nose with the slightly shorter girl. "I'm a lesbian. And so are you." With that Merida side stepped Elsa and continued on her way to her father's archery range and outdoors equipment shop. She had little time to waste since she was scheduled to give archery lessons today.

It didn't matter to Elsa where the red head was going. She was just happy that the girl was now gone. Despite not wanting to, the Ice Queen turned and looked at the retreating form. The mane of red curls was flowing wildly behind her. And her well built body moved with precision and a hint of cat like grace. Elsa knew she had to keep her distance from Merida. If she didn't then she would be fighting a losing battle. _No. I can't like her. She was at fault for bumping into me anyway._ Elsa was trying to feel angry and disgusted with Merida. _Who does she think she is? And how dare she call me a…a lesbian! I have a boyfriend. I am not like her. I could never like another girl._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello. So a special thank you to BellaEveSQ for being the beta reader for this story. Thanks for the favs and follows to this story. For those of you who are reading me for the first time thanks for giving this a shot. This is just my second fanfiction. Anyway I don't post many authors' notes. I don't want to bore people with my life or keep you from the amazing stories I seem to be able to create. And I know that the holidays are here but I'll try to post on a regular basis. I do have other writing I work on. Be sure to keep following, fav, and review my stories. The feedback lets me know how well I'm doing. Hope you like this next chapter. Also, there's a bit of SwanQueen fluff in here. Couldn't help myself. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

It was 1:19 left in the game. SHS was down by two scores. The Lady Knights had struggled the entire game. Marshall was not known to be a good basketball team but they were not backing down tonight and it was reflected by the current score. Coach Swan-Mills had called a timeout to rally her team.

"Listen you guys worked hard in practice. I know what this season means to all of you. So here's what we will do…" She quickly diagramed a series of plays she wanted her team to execute. "Ruby make sure you work that low post because that's their main weakness. Merida, try to stick to these plays but change it if you see something you don't like. Now go back out there and win this for yourselves."

Once the ball was inbounded Merida made her way up court. She saw Ava to her right and passed the ball to her. She passed behind her teammate and lost her defender in the process. When she was in the corner behind the three point line Ava quickly passed the ball back to her. With perfect form, the red head took the open shoot. It was good and now they were only down by 3 points with 1:04 left to go. The red head quickly made her way up court and set up the defense. Looking at the player she was guarding, she saw the girl glance to her left. Merida knew that's where she was going to pass the ball. She reached out her right hand as the ball was being passed and knocked it away from the other player. Gaining control of the round bouncy object before it rolled out of bounds, she made a fast break down the court and scored 2 points with a quick layup. Down by 1 point and 0:49 remaining in the game.

Merida took a chance and didn't advance up court to setup the defense. Instead she waited for her opponent to turn around and make her way across the hardwood to set up the Lady Tigers next play. She was looking up court and the red head took advantage. She was able to steal the ball from the girl. Merida saw Ruby and passed the ball to her. The lanky girl made a two point score. Now they had a 1 point lead with 0:37 of playing time. They had to keep the other team from scoring and seal the win. Again Merida took a defensive stance in front of the same player she had been guarding for most of the game. When the girl took her shoot, Merida watch the ball sail through the air. It hit the rim of the basket but didn't go in. It was rebounded by Mulan. Her teammate passed it to Nala who passed it to her when she was past the half court. Merida advanced to the team basket then took another open 3 point shoot. The net made it swooshing sound as the buzzer went off and ended the game. Merida felt herself being surrounded by her teammates. Once again their captain had come through and secured a win. They were now 11-0.

Pure jubilation and triumph radiated in the locker room. It had been such a close game. Even all three of the coaches joined in on the celebration. "Great game everyone," Coach Swan-Mills commented. "As always this was a team effort. But one player stepped up and secured the win for us. Merida MacDougall is our clutch player. She is awarded the game ball!"

Merida was speechless. She had always received recognition and praise from coach but this was her first game ball. Cheers from her teammates lead her to give a short impromptu speech. "I know I made plays to win the game. But like coach said it was a team effort. So I will take this on behalf of everyone. Let's make sure we stay on top and. Now I'm ready to chill with you guys."

The celebration continued to Granny's Diner where dinner for the team was on the house. There was extra excitement for the team because they would be on break from game play until mid January. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Just when things couldn't get any better the bell above the door rang and everyone was surprised to see who had entered. It was the Pride family with Simba bringing up the rear. Granny's closed at 10pm but the place wasn't empty until almost 2 in the morning.

* * *

Graham and Elsa were holding hands as they walked to his locker. The platinum blonde was happy with having the athlete as her boyfriend. He was such a sweet guy and hadn't tried to pressure her into sex. He also had a great sense of humor. She was having a lot fun with Graham. Tonight they were going to a movie. Later that weekend the couple was going to go shopping to find Graham a suit for homecoming. She was sure her boyfriend wouldn't willingly ware pink so she decided on a maroon dress. This way he could get a tie and other accents to match her. As the day drew closer she was becoming excited. Graham had been nominated for homecoming king. Her good mood died when she saw Merida standing by Graham's locker.

"Merida. Great game last week." The football player had been on the edge of his seat during the entire game. "And that finish was historic."

"Thanks Graham. Coach said she was putting it into my highlight video."

"Is there something you want," Elsa asked impatiently.

"Yeah. I'm talking to my friend." Merida was not in the mood to deal with the Ice Queen. She had other things on her mind.

"Well we have plans so talk to him at another time."

"I can't when you're keeping him to yourself."

"He's my boyfriend."

"And he's my best friend. But if you cared about him as much as you pretend you do then you would know that."

Graham didn't know what to think or say at the moment. He wanted to defend Merida but he also knew that she would be upset. The red head liked to fight her battles. As Elsa's boyfriend he should defend her but she had started in on the other girl first. So he decided to let them work it out. The back and forth banter between them was actually entertaining.

"Go be a tomboy someplace else."

"I'm talking to Graham so you can go be a bitch with the other two skankiteers," Merida said.

"You can't talk to me like that."

Merida took a step closer and stood right in Elsa's space. "I just did."

"Graham let's go." Elsa wanted to leave. She was rapidly becoming aroused with Merida standing so close to her. She turned on a heel and stalked away.

With a sigh he said farewell to his friend and followed Elsa out of the main school building. They made it to his truck when he finally got a chance to question her. "What was that all about?"

"I didn't know your best friend was-was her. Seriously Graham you need to find better friends."

"That's not fair Elsa. Merida and I have known each other for a long time. Look I understand why you don't like most of my teammates. A lot of them are jerks. But Merida is different. She-"

"You're taking her side?"

"No. I'm just telling you that Merida is a friend who I simply can't and won't stop talking to."

"Fine. But maybe you can tell her to not be so annoying or rude."

"Merida is her own person. She only listens to her parents and her teachers." Graham pulled the girl in closer to him. "Just find a way to get along with her. I don't want to be caught in the middle like I was today." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Elsa didn't want to lose Graham when things were going so well between them. "Okay. I'll try. But I can't promise anything."

* * *

The theme for homecoming was Under the Sea. Green and blue were the official colors. Elsa had no idea why they choose such a lame theme and even worse decorations. She was happy this would be her last year of school. The teen was ready to leave this small town in her rearview. Monica and Cruella were out dancing with their respective dates while she sat at their table waiting for Graham to return with refreshments. Elsa was hoping for a Merida free dance.

A group of chaperones were making small talk by the refreshments table. They were mostly the school faculty with two parent volunteers. After making a round on the dance floor, a curvy woman in a form fitting red dress returned to the table. Her lipstick was the same bright shade as her clothing and a matching pair of stiletto heels. The makeup she wore was tastefully done and magnified her beauty. Her dark hair fell just above her shoulders. She stopped next to a tall blonde who was wearing a black suit with a matching red tie.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills how are you?" Emma took in her wife's form. She was as beautiful now as she was the day they had met. It was amazing to the blonde that she was married to someone so wonderful.

"I'm fine." It was a wonderful night that would only get better once Regina told Emma the news. "Could I interest you in a celebratory dance?"

"What are we celebrating," the basketball coach questioned.

"Well you know how I haven't been feeling well these last few weeks?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"I'm beyond ok my love. Dr. Whale called me yesterday and told me that I'm pregnant. It's finally going to happen Emma."

Emma was elated. After two years of planning and looking for the right donor they were finally going to have a baby. She would have the family she always wanted growing up as a foster kid. Her, her college sweetheart, and now their soon to be born baby. She touched her wife's stomach. Looking into brown soulful eyes she smiled and said, "You're going to be so beautiful pregnant. I can't wait to tell everyone. We have so much to do."

"Yes we do. But let's celebrate first."

"Of course." Emma led her wife onto the dance floor. Life was wonderful.

Ruby and Merida were across the room having drinks and casual conversation. They decided to attend the event as friends. They had matching white dress shirts and black slacks but Ruby was wearing a blue tie with blue Converse hi-tops and Merida had a green bow tie and green Converse. Merida had simply left her hair down. Both girls didn't notice Belle when she walked up to the table.

Belle was a little late but she had made it. Her father had needed help at the flower shop. As soon as she had finished she changed and took the van to the gym. When she saw Ruby and Merida she walked over to their table. "Hey you guys."

Merida flashed the girl a smile and extended a greeting in return. The cheerleader was dressed in a fitted, knee length cocktail dress with spaghetti straps, and the blue was the same shade as Ruby's tie and shoes. Her hair was in an up do with strands coming down both sides of her face with beauty enhancing makeup and black heels. She placed her small black clutch on the table as she took a seat. When Merida glanced at Ruby the lanky basketball player looked stunned. The red head gently kicked Ruby under the table to stir her from her reverie.

"Hi Belle," she squeaked. Ruby had always thought Belle was cute. But the dress had short circuited her brain. Never before had she seen Belle look so beautiful. This was a new side of her and Ruby liked it. A lot.

"I just got here. Did I miss anything?"

"No. It's only been just over an hour since everything started," Merida answered.

"Ok. Well I'll be right back. I'm going to try to find Anna." Belle stood from her seat and went towards the dance floor.

"Are you going to be ok Ruby? Because you look like you're about to pass out."

"Yeah," the brunette said.

"You should ask her to dance when she comes back. Especially since she wore that dress for you."

"How do you know that?"

"You didn't notice but she wore a dress that is the same color as your tie and shoes. So ask her to dance."

Anna was with Hans as they danced to the newest Back Street Boys song. She was getting tired and thirsty. "Can we take a break? I'd like something to drink."

"Just a few more minutes babe. This song is almost over." It was another two songs before they finally took a break. "Can you get me some punch babe? I'm gonna go to the table and rest."

"Sure. I'll be right over." Anna grabbed two cups of the blue punch and turned to walk back to the table when she bumped into someone. The beverage was now all over her red dress. "Oh I'm sorry." She looked up and saw a familiar sight. It was the same guy she had bumped into on her way to class a few months ago.

"Just try to be more careful." Kristoff looked at the brown haired girl. She was the same one from the hallway that one day. She was cute. He also knew she was the Ice Queen's sister. Quickly he noticed the drink that was on her dress. "Sorry about the punch." He reached behind the punch bowl and grabbed some napkins. "Hope these help."

"It's ok. Besides the only thing that will help this is dry cleaning." The blonde guy was very handsome. Strong jaw, deep brown eyes, with a killer smile. He could give Hans a run for his money. Hans. He was waiting for her at the table. "I have to go. But I hope to see you around school. Maybe next time we won't knock each other over." She grabbed two more cups and quickly walked away.

"What took so long Anna?" Hans didn't even notice her dress was messed up.

"I had a run in with someone."

Her boyfriend finally looked at her and saw the blue drink that covered the front of her dress. "Well you are clumsy."

"Anna I finally found you." Belle looked at her friend. The girl was covered in punch. "What happened to you?"

"She was being clumsy as always," Hans said from the table.

 _What an asshole. I really need to talk with Anna about dumping this loser. She could do so much better than him._ It took Belle a few seconds to compose herself before she spoke again. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her temper and make a scene.

"Had a small accident," the girl explained for the second time. "I'm not sure if I can stay. My dress is ruined."

"I'll take you. My father let me barrow the van." Belle volunteered herself because she had a strong feeling that Hans would not willingly take Anna home.

"Oh no Belle I can't ask you to do that. You just got here."

"It's not a problem. Come on," she said as she grabbed the girl's hand. They walked over to the table of Merida and Ruby. The basketball players were not there however. "Merida and Belle were here."

"Maybe they went outside."

They made their way outside and into the parking lot. The two were looking around until they saw the pair standing by Ruby's car sharing a cigarette. "Hey you found Anna," Ruby stated.

Belle just rolled her eyes at the brunette. Sometimes she was dense but it was adorable. "Yeah but she needs to go home. I'll drop her off and come back."

"Actually we were getting ready to leave," Merida said. "Things are pretty boring. The only thing to stick around for is the homecoming royalty announcements."

"Oh no. I totally forgot about that." Anna had to stay. Hans would want her to be there. "I can't leave Hans."

"But your dress is ruined," Belle said.

"I'll be ok. It's almost dry anyway."

"Are you sure you want to stay," Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I promise you guys I'm fine." Anna couldn't miss out on Hans' moment. She wanted to be the first to congratulate him should he win homecoming king again. So the teens went back into the dance. Not seeing Hans at their table, Anna settled at the one held by Merida and Ruby.

With a look from the red head Ruby turned her attention to Belle. "So Belle, you want to dance?"

The auburn haired girl smiled and her face lit up like a candle. "Yes." Finally. After waiting since she had arrived, Belle would get to dance with Ruby. The pair stepped onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play. Even in heels Belle was shorter than Ruby. But she didn't care. Strong hands were gently placed on her waist. She stepped closer to her partner and looked up into her brown eyes.

"Having fun now," Ruby asked.

"Yes." Belle stepped closer to Ruby until there was no space between them. She smelled faintly of tobacco, her natural scent, and a hint of Old Spice Swagger. _This is it. I have to tell her how I feel._ But before Belle could say anything, the lights in the gym brightened and members of the student government stepped on the stage.

Trina Bell whom everyone called Tink was the senior class president. She stepped up to the microphone and made a short announcement about the dance committee who organized everything and thanked the chaperones. "Now onto this year's winners for homecoming."

The freshmen, sophomores, and junior winners had a few surprises but overall the votes went as expected. Then came the announcement for the seniors. "The second prince with a total of 37 votes is Malcolm Jenkins and the second princess is Naomi Smith with 41 votes." The round of applause was brief as the first couple received their crowns and sashes. Tink continued. "The first prince is Hans Little with 42 votes and first princess is Jasmine Singh with 48 votes." After the second couple was welcomed by the student Tink made the final announcement. "And now for the king and queen of this year's class. The king with a total of 87 votes is Graham Humbert and the queen with 92 votes is Merida MacDougall." As the gym erupted into a roaring round of cheers Merida looked stunned.

She had heard that she was nominated as queen but didn't take it serious thinking it was just a rumor. She didn't even cast a vote. But she meet her friend on stage and received her crown, sash, and flowers. It was odd for her as she stood on the stage with a tiara and flowers dressed in her attire. However, she was no doubt the new queen of the school. No matter how popular Elsa was she didn't have the title of social queen anymore. Merida glanced over to see the platinum blonde shooting daggers at her. She smiled on the inside at the girl's irritation. After sharing a dance with her friend, Merida returned to her table. It was a slow process. Everyone was stopping to speak with her. Even Coach Swan-Mills and her wife congratulated her. The red head was now the most popular girl in school.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to that pussy Humbert." Hans was sure he'd be senior class homecoming king. How could a guy like Graham Humbert be better and more popular than him? Hans believed that he was better looking, a better athlete, had a better reputation, and was more popular. Graham was also dating the girl he really wanted to be with.

"It will be ok Hans. There's a chance to be king at senior prom." Anna was trying to calm her boyfriend down.

He scoffed at her then replied, "I graduate a month after prom. Besides, the most popular students are elected during homecoming. This was my last shot to be remembered by the losers at this dump. Now I'm just like everyone else." He saw his friends Zack, Josh, Joey, and one of his younger brothers DJ. "I'm going to go hangout with the guys. Get a ride with your sister."

Before she could say goodbye to him, Hans walked over to his friend leaving her behind. Looking around the gym that was dark again, the brown haired teen went looking for Belle, Ruby, and Merida. The table they had been sitting at was empty. She checked in the girl's restroom but they were not there either. Going to the parking lot she looked around but didn't see them. She returned to the gym and finally found her sister sitting with Graham. "Hey Elsa. Hey Graham."

"What happened to your dress?" Her sister had the most disgusting look on her face as she posed the question to her younger sibling. From the looks of it half of the punch had been spilled on her. Which Elsa wondered why her sister didn't go home after getting so much of the liquid on her dress.

For the third time that evening Anna explained what happened to her. "I was hoping you guys were ready to go."

"Why can't Hans take you," Elsa asked.

"He wants to stay and hangout with his friends."

"I don't mind taking you. But I will have to come back for you Elsa. My truck is only big enough for two people." Graham was being the sweet guy he was. He had half a mind to find Hans and kick his ass but it had been a good night for him and Elsa so he let it go. However, he turned his attention to his girlfriend. "I'll text you when I'm headed back here and meet you in the parking lot." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and left with Anna.

Soon after her boyfriend and sister left, Elsa was bored. Cruella and Monica were with their dates so the blonde decided to go outside and wait for Graham. She grabbed her purse and left the gym. Breathing in the air of the cool late October night Elsa felt better. She didn't realize how hot and stuffy the gym had been. A light breeze cooled her skin. After texting her friends that she was leaving with Graham, her mind started to wonder. She hoped to start hearing back from some of the college's she had applied to over the summer. Since it was only a few hours away from Storybrooke, Elsa wanted to attend Maine University. They had a great business marketing program. It was one of the 25 best in the country for undergrad studies for that major. After getting another 300+ subscribers to her YouTube channel and makeup samples from two more companies, Elsa figured she could go into advertising.

It was a far cry from being a diplomat like her parents. But she was sure that if they were alive both would be happy with her choice of career. Had they still been alive her mother would have been 43yrs old and her father 47yrs old. They would be celebrating their 15th wedding anniversary next year. However, they were now gone. The news had devastated her and Anna. If not for their Aunt Ingrid, the girls would be orphans. The older blonde woman was the only living relative they had. A familiar voice stirred Elsa from her musings.

"Didn't think I'd see you out here." Merida had seen Elsa in front of the gymnasium when she had been sitting with Belle and Ruby in her teammates' car. They had parked behind the building as the three partook in the joint of weed Belle had. Now the two girls were getting really close so Merida left before she witnessed anything intimate between the two and ended up scared for life.

"And I didn't expect a dyke like you to be homecoming queen," Elsa snapped at the intruder.

"Well when you're someone on the brink of making school history people notice. So what makes you more jealous? The fact that I'm the new social queen in school or that your boyfriend had more fun dancing with me for one song than he did with you the whole night?" The red head saw the strained body language between the couple. It was clear to her that they were probably not going to last as a couple for much longer. Graham however seemed to not notice. At least not yet.

"You are the last person I could ever be jealous of. I'm better looking than you and I actually have Graham as my boyfriend."

Merida took a few steps towards the blonde. She was attractive. Merida could only imagine how soft her skin was, what her hair smelled like, what kissing her would feel like. But the girl was as infuriating as she was beautiful. "I told you already that I'm not interested in Graham." It was true. The red head was slowly starting to feel a strong pull towards the platinum blonde.

"Look I agreed to try and get along with you for Graham. So don't think that I like you or that I want to be your friend. Do us both a favor and leave me alone unless I'm with Graham. And even then just pretend that I'm not there." At that moment the football player pulled up in his truck. Without a goodbye or even a glance in Merida's direction she got into the truck.

"I'll see you at the store for archery practice tomorrow Merida," Graham called from the driver's side.

"Sure thing. Have a goodnight you two." Merida watched as the couple drove off in the black 4x4 two door truck. She turned and headed back to Ruby's car. If she was lucky, they would be done with their make out session and Merida could get a ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the follows, comments, and favs. Makes a girl smile so keep them coming. Have faith that I will continue this story. More chapters to come. Enjoy this new chapter and spread the word about the alternative OutlawQueen. Also I'm super sorry for this late update. Training at work, family issues, changes in my work schedule, an injury, and life in general has kept me busy. But I've pre-written several chapters so the updates will be regular again. Thanks for being so patient.

Chapter 4

It was Thanksgiving weekend the first snow had fallen two days prior. Storybrooke was buzzing with excitement with the football team getting a berth in the playoffs. They were in the quarter finals. If they won next week they would be in the state championship game for the first time in over 20yrs. Even Mayor Gold was excited.

Archie Hopper sat in his office with his most challenging patient. The last few weeks had been more difficult. The young woman barely said two words. For some reason she was back at square one with one word answers and compartmentalizing her feelings. He was trying hard to figure out what caused the relapse. According to her aunt Elsa was doing fine in school and her social life seemed normal.

Elsa wanted to go. But she had another 10mins left. She hadn't said much today. It was all she could do to not walk out the office. Since homecoming Elsa had been moody. Graham's best friend was the cause of it all. She was a true third wheel. When the two weren't at the hunting store, they were working out or studying or Merida was simply hanging out with them. The irritating red head was always going on and on about something that Elsa didn't find remotely interesting. The worst thing for Elsa was keeping the red head out of her thoughts. It was proving more difficult than she ever imagined. Doctor Hopper speaking to her gained her attention.

"I'm sorry doctor what did you say?"

"I would like to start seeing you two times a week again."

"What? Why?" Elsa really didn't want to give up more of her free time to sit in a fancy office and do nothing for an hour.

"You were making progress. But suddenly you are withdrawn again. So I want you to come twice a week."

"Is this because I don't want to talk? Look if you really want to know what's wrong then I'll tell you. I miss my childhood home. My parents would be alive if they didn't go on that stupid trip to Geneva. I don't want to let anyone close because I'm scared to lose anyone else. I became friends with two girls I hate. And if that wasn't enough I have a boyfriend I because I don't want to be gay." Silence filled the room as Elsa collected herself. _I can't believe I just said those things! Oh my God._

"Well Elsa I think we have a lot to talk about. Once a week should be ok. I'll see you same time next week. Until then I want you to write down any feeling you have about everything you just said."

Elsa left the office and was even moodier when she got home. The blonde stormed up to her room. Her emotions were frantic. She was depressed because she missed her parents. She felt guilty because she knew she was using Graham. She was confused because she couldn't be sure about her sexuality. She was scared because her life would be changing very soon. Too much was happening to her at once.

* * *

It was a cool fall day. The sun was shining high and the sky was clear. Trees were changing color as the year moved into winter. There were very few birds in the area. Most had already migrated to warmer climates. Now was a time to enjoy outdoor activities without snow covering everything. A medium sized building sat on the edge of Main Street Storybrooke. The front sign over the main entrance read MacDougal's Outdoor Supplies. Inside were rows with shelves stocked with camping gear, survival equipment, outdoor apparel, even fishing and hunting supplies. Some of the gear on mannequins and mock ups of campsites. Towards the back of the store there was less merchandise and more open space. On one side was a waist high white barrier. On the other side was a huge floor to ceiling screen. It was a virtual archery and shooting range. The other side had a wall covered with targets for more archery practice. A door separated the areas.

Two figures stood outside. The area was the stores outdoor shooting and archery range. The area had several 3D animal figures including deer, turkeys, moose, even a bear. Raising her arms Merida held her re-curve bow in her left hand. With her fingers on the string, she pulled back until it was taunt. She lined the arrow up with the 3D mountain goat that was 55yrds away. When she released the string and the projectile was now on its way down range. The arrow traveled to the target and pierced the figurine just behind the neck. It was a direct hit.

"I'm glad you're not in the male division for archery. You'd give me a run for your money." Graham knew that Merida was a better archer than him but he wouldn't willingly admit it.

"I know," she replied cockily. Merida was given a bow from the time she could walk. It was her father's favorite hobby. Out of all her siblings except her sister she was the only one who loved it just as much as she did. She was the reigning female junior state champion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No need to rub it in MacDougal."

"So what you have planned after this?"

"I was going to hang out with Simba. Maybe play some PS3. After that I'm not doing anything."

"How's he doing?"

"Much better. Been seeing Hopper once a week. Turns out he's got bipolar disorder. Being stressed with school, the expectations of the season, and trying to be the perfect son didn't help him at all." Graham paused. He didn't want to tell his friend's business but the quarterback was like a brother to him. Finally, he made up his mind but chose his next words carefully. "You should talk to him. I think he needs to know that there are plenty of people who support him. There's some things he still struggle with."

Something in his tone that told Merida that there was more to what her was saying. Now she had to talk with him. "Sure. I'll go with you to see him."

"Great. Now let's see she can hit the most targets in 5min. Loser pays for our next meal at Granny's."

" You're on," Merida responded confidently.

* * *

Sitting in the entertainment room of the Pride mansion, Graham, Merida, and Simba took turns playing each other in rounds of Injustice: Gods Among Us. At least the guys were taking turns. Merida had beaten them both several times in a row. Honestly Merida was getting bored. She was a natural at most video games. If she didn't make it as a pro basketball player, then maybe she had a future in gaming. She would keep her options. After beating the each of them for the 5th time, she decided she'd had enough.

"I'm bored with beating the two of you. Can we do something else?"

"Sure. Let's play Madden," Simba suggested.

"I'll sit the first round out," Merida replied.

"Fine I'll play him first round. Let me hit the bathroom first."

When Graham had left, there was a brief silence. Merida finally spoke. "Haven't had a chance to speak with you since you got out the hospital."

"I'm ok," Simba replied. His back was to her so the red head couldn't see his face. She did hear something in his voice.

"Well Graham seemed to think that I should talk to you. But he didn't say what about."

The dark skinned guy looked at her. There was a pained expression on his face. Before he could say anything, Graham had returned. Playing Madden had gone much of the same way as it did when they were playing Injustice. Merida beat them both several times in a row.

"How do you keep doing this," Graham questioned.

"Does it matter? I'm bored again. So I'm going home. See you two at school on Monday."

"You don't want a ride?"

"No. I'll walk. Later fellas." She walked out the house and made her way to onto the sidewalk. The neighborhood was nice. The nicest house was 108 on Mifflin Street. Usually it was where the town mayor stayed but it was vacant at the moment. Mayor Gold resided in a small cottage on the outskirts of town. Since he was crippled and also lost his wife Mila and his son Neal in a tragic auto accident several years ago he had become somewhat of a hermit. But he ran the town like a well oiled machine.

It wasn't long before she was home. And opening the door she entered into chaos. Merida went into the kitchen. Her mother was reading over a real estate brochure.

"You and Da buying another house?"

"Maybe. We are thinking of getting into real estate. Buying, fixing, and selling houses."

"Sounds boring."

"Only because you are young yet and don't know the value of owning property. How was your day lass?"

"Good. Graham and I had a great practice session. Then we spent some time with Simba."

"How's he doing," her mother inquired. She knew that the DA's son was a good lad, but she still failed to fully understand how he had become so mixed up. At times she feared the same could happen to Merida or one of her other children.

"He said he's ok and it looks like he is but I don't know. I'm starting to think he might be hiding something."

"Don't worry ya head too much lass. I'm sure he'll talk to someone."

"I guess you're right. I'll be in my room if you need me." When she was upstairs, she was greeted by Angus. She flopped down on her bed and just looked up at the ceiling in her room. Nothing in particular was on her mind. Pulling out her phone she decided to text Ruby.

M: Hey Ruby. You busy?

R: Kind of. I'm with Belle.

M: Well don't let me interrupt anything.

R: I'll chat with you later.

M: Sure thing. Bye.

R: Bye.

Since they had hooked up at homecoming two weeks ago, Belle and Ruby were always together. The two had really hit it off. Merida was happy for her teammate. She thought about texting Graham but was sure that he was with Elsa. First semester finals were coming up soon so she decided to study. It would only help her in the long run. If she wanted to get into Maine University then she needed to have good grades.

After she had joined her family for dinner, she went back to her room. This time she went over her playbook. Coach had designed some new plays specific for Merida and her skill set. Things were fine for her until her mind started to wonder. All she was ready for was graduation and then going to college in the fall of the next year. She hoped to keep in contact with most of her classmates especially Graham and Ruby. After about 30min she felt sleepy so she hit the restroom, took a quick shower, and curled up in bed with Angus. Just before sleep took her, the image of a platinum blonde flashes across her mind.

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe just how lucky she was. Belle was so amazing. When she had finished her shift at the diner her blue eyed girlfriend was waiting for her by the back entrance of the diner with a small bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you."

"Thanks." The taller teenager took the bunch of mixed flowers and smiled. These had been the best two weeks of her life so far. How she had been so blind and not noticed Belle before homecoming was beyond logic. But now she was happy the girl had confessed to having feelings for her. That first kiss they had shared in Ruby's car was magical. Never before had she felt that spark when she kissed another person. In that moment she was certain Belle was the girl for her. Wrapping her arms around her, Ruby placed a soft kiss on bright pink lips. "How was your day?"

"Good. My father has hired a new florist so I will only be working at the shop twice a week instead of five days a week. He wants me to stay on track with school."

"That's awesome. Have you told him about us?"

Belle knew her father loved her. However, he was rather conservative in his views and thinking. The irony was that he wasn't a religious man. "No. Not yet. It just never seems like a good time."

"Well you need to tell him. It's only a matter of time before he finds out. It would be best if it came from you."

"I get it Rubes. But I'm afraid that if he knows he will try to keep me away from you." She was choking up at the thought of losing Ruby in any way. After all the years that had passed with her keeping her feeling to herself. Having her new relationship end would devastate her. "Now that we are together I can't lose you. I love you."

"Really? You love me?" Ruby's brown eyes were looking into Belle's baby blues. She saw the love that Belle had just spoken of but hearing it made it real.

"With everything I have."

"I love you too. And I won't let anyone or anything keep us apart." She placed another kiss on her lips and hugged Belle closely to her. No matter what she had to do, she would make sure that her and her girlfriend stayed together. Belle meant too much to her.

"I'm sure Granny knows about us."

"Yeah. She doesn't miss much. Seeing us together last week clued her in as to why I've been so happy lately. Oh she also wants you to be visit with us for Thanksgiving dinner."

Belle was surprised. Usually she and her father just overlooked the holidays. For them it was another day. "You don't think it would be awkward?"

"No. Granny likes you. That old wolf thinks you're good for me. Please come. You can bring your dad too."

"I'll let you know. Now that you are off work, let's go for a walk."

A few hours later, Belle and Ruby were returning to the lanky brunette's car after spending time at the pier. They had been alone most of the afternoon since it was colder this time of year. It had been a lovely time with her girlfriend as always. Ruby was attentive, protective, and affectionate. It was also wonderful how the athlete didn't become annoyed or criticize Belle when spoke about books, history, science, or whatever else came to mind. The basketball player loved how smart she was.

"Since Granny invited me and my father to Thanksgiving dinner it would be rude to decline." Belle didn't want to give the older Lucas woman a reason to dislike her. So she decided to accept the invitation. Plus it wouldn't hurt to spend more time getting to know Granny.

* * *

Like it was every year Ingrid, Elsa, and Anna sat around the dining room table eating Thanksgiving dinner. The meal wasn't very big with Cornish game hens, rice stuffing, crescent rolls, green peas, and pumpkin pie for dessert. She had plans to meet Graham later but first she had to get through dinner.

"This is good like always Aunt Ingrid. But I do like bread stuffing better."

"I'll put it back on the menu next year." She looked over at her other niece. The older blonde wished she could do more to help the girl. But Elsa seemed hell bent on being distant and uninvolved with what was left of her family. It was frustrating to say the least. "Elsa are you enjoying the meal?"

"Yes. Everything is delicious."

Once they had finished their meal, Anna and Elsa cleared the table then cleaned the kitchen. After the remaining food was stored away Anna joined their aunt to watch a movie. Elsa called Graham. She was disappointed that he couldn't meet with her as planned. His step-father insisted on him staying home with the family. So the young woman went downstairs and joined her family. They were watching Bridesmaids which was one of Elsa's favorite movies.

"I thought you were meeting Graham," Anna said.

"So did I. But he can't make it." They turned their attention back to the movie. Two movies later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Elsa said. When she opened the door she wanted to puke. It was Hans. "What do you want?"

"To see my girlfriend." Without being invited in he stepped through the door and made his way into the house. "You here babe? Anna."

"Hey Hans," Anna said. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hans. What are you doing here," Ingrid asked.

"I came to see Anna. Is that ok Miss. F?"

"Considering that you were rude by showing up and entering our home without being invited it is not ok." Ingrid really disliked this boy. He was not a good fit for her niece. But she couldn't keep the girl away from him. It would only drive her closer to him. So the woman had to let this relationship run its course. Hopefully Anna's eyes would be opened and the glittery luster Hans had would finally ware off. She really wanted her niece to find someone better to date. "And you are to call me Ms. Fisher."

"Ok I'm sorry about that. Can I have some time with Anna?"

"You have one hour. If you go upstairs the door remains open."

"Thanks Aunt Ingrid."

She watched with great concern as Anna took her boyfriend's hand and led him to her room. Deep down she knew the boy was going to break the girls' heart. It was only a matter of time.

"Don't worry auntie. I keep an eye on him at school. He's a jerk but he hasn't done anything to hurt her."

"Of course you do. I just don't like or trust him. I'll be happy when he graduates and goes off to college. Anna will be hurt but it'll be for her own good." The woman turned to Elsa and asked, "Speaking of college, where have you applied?"

"Several places," she replied as they returned to the family room. "I sent applications to NYU, Boston College, and Maine University last week."

"Oh wow. That's great you want to attend MU. It's close to home but far away enough for you to be independent." Ingrid was pleasantly surprised by this revelation. "Elsa, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I know you miss your parents but you have me."

"I know. It's just that after they died I felt so lost. Sometimes I still do."

"When you're ready come to me. But continue with Dr. Hopper. He helped your sister and he helped me."

"You got treatment from him?"

"Yes. Losing a sister is devastating. We were so close growing up…"

Elsa sat and listened as her aunt told stories about her and her mother. She found out so many things about her mother she didn't know. Her mother Iduna wanted to be a dancer. She was even on dance scholarship at Julliard. Everything changed when Ingrid introduced her to Agnarr. The guy had swept her off her feet. The young woman also learned that her mother hated to celebrate her birthday, butterscotch was her favorite flavor, and that she loved being a parent to her and Anna. By the time Elsa went to bed she felt better than she had in years.

* * *

The house was beyond capacity. With her uncle, aunt, three cousins, her mom's parents, and her father's dad visiting for Thanksgiving and Christmas, Merida had no place for herself. It was a zoo. She had to share her room with the two girl cousins. Her grandparents had the guest bedroom, her aunt and uncle were in the basement, and her grandfather was in den. Her grandfather also had his dog Jasper with him. It was going to be a long month.

Her twin cousins Rose and Daisy were annoying. The three girls had nothing in common. They actually reminded Merida of the Ice Queen. At least at the moment she was away from them. While the rest of the women cooked, Merida along with her uncle, father, cousin Thomas, and grandfather's were watching football in the front room.

It was so nice to share this time with some of the most important men in her life. The game they were watching was the second of a holiday triple header. Detroit v. Denver which was more entertaining than they had thought. An hour later they were ready to eat. Merida was making her way to the kids table until she was stopped by her father.

"There's a spot for you at the grown-ups table lass."

"Really?"

"Aye. You'll be eighteen in a few months so we figured you can sit with us."

"Thanks Da." The red head was over the moon. Instead of having to look after her brothers, sister, and cousins she could sit with the adults. Now was her time to show that she was indeed becoming an adult.

* * *

Across town Belle was enjoying dinner with Ruby and Granny. The older Lucas woman had cooked enough food to feed over a dozen people. It was quite the spread.

"Belle eat as much as you like. But save room for dessert. I made three pies."

"Granny makes the best pie. Her lemon meringue is my favorite," Ruby gushed.

"And I'll pack up some left over's for you to take home." Granny was disappointed when the young girl showed up alone. She had hoped to learn more about Maurice French. The widower was one of the few residents in town that she didn't know. However, she was enjoying the company of his daughter. Maybe the girl could convince Ruby to leave with her for college. She wanted her granddaughter to have a better life. This small town didn't have much opportunity for young people.

"Thank you that's very kind of you." Belle stayed with her girlfriend well into the evening. Granny had gone to bed hours before. So the young couple had been watching movies.

"Want to go upstairs or you ready to go home?"

"Let's go upstairs. I haven't seen your room yet."

Ruby grabbed the bookworm's hand and lead her into her sanctuary. "This is it," she said as she flipped on the light. It was spacious with lots of posters and pictures on the wall. Many of them were of women. Some of them were very revealing. There was also the standard desk, two dressers, a nightstand, and a big bed. Looked to be queen size. Ruby closed and locked the door behind her. She had wanted to get her girlfriend up here all day.

"It's nice of you to bring me up here." The young couple continued to chat. Eventually they started to make out. Belle was so turned on. Ruby's hands under her shirt was driving her crazy. She wanted to stay but knew she had to go home. Her father was expecting her to return soon. "We….we have to stop Ruby. I um…" Soft kisses along her neck made her brain stop working for several moments. "Ruby please…don't make this more…difficult," she sighed.

"I like you here. I want you to stay." The skinny athlete resumed kissing her girlfriend.

"And I like being here too. But my father is waiting for me."

"Do you need help with taking the food inside," Ruby asked. They were sitting in the driveway of Belle's house.

"Sure if it means a few extra minutes with you."

Ruby couldn't move slow enough.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope everyone's holidays were good. I'm sorry for the late update. My schedule at work changed while I had to go through three weeks of training, family health scare, and so much stuff was going on. Anyway, I've pre-written several chapters so the updates will not be as long. Read, fave, follow, and/or review. Thanks for being so patient with me!

T/W: Violence in this chapter. Also some RedBelle smut.

Chapter 5

The week before Christmas and Storybrooke got its first snowfall of the winter. Elsa sat in her usual spot during her sessions with Dr. Hopper. She had to admit that she was somewhat grateful for her rant a few weeks prior. Slowly she was talking with her therapist and really dealing with the grief of her parents dying.

"Well I'm happy you were able to find out more about your mother and father. Sounds like these talks with your aunt are doing you a lot of good."

"Yes. They are helping." It was true. Her aunt Ingrid had shared so many stories about their childhood with her and Anna. She even showed them a few of the home movies she still had. Plus the time spent with them was taking her mind off of other things.

"So Elsa tell me about your friends. I recall you saying that you don't care for them very much."

"Not much to tell. I just sat with them at lunch one day because I didn't have any other place to sit. They didn't object when I gave them some hair and makeup tips. After that it became a habit to have lunch with them. It wasn't long till we were hanging out together."

"Was this an effort to try fitting in," the doctor asked.

"I don't think so."

"Did you start having lunch with them before or after you started to question your sexuality?"

Elsa mentally slapped herself. She should've seen that coming. _I walked right into this. Ugh…I hate how easy it is to talk to him sometimes._ "After. Way after."

"What happened to make you feel this way?"

Red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin flashed across Elsa's mind. "I…I don't really remember," she lied.

"Ok. So why don't you want to be gay? There's many gay people who are successful and happy in their daily lives."

"I just don't want that for myself. Besides I don't think my aunt would take it very well. Can we talk about something else?"

"Actually we are out of time. Keep things going with your aunt and sister. Also, I want you to think about why you have these negative feelings about possibly being gay. Write a list to go over during our upcoming session. Next week is Christmas so I'll see the week after."

"Sure."

Elsa took the longest route possible to get home. It was a 10 minute drive instead of 7. She didn't want to be gay because she wanted to be normal with a normal life. Pulling her Mini Cooper into the driveway, Elsa saw Graham's truck parked in front of the house. Smiling she got out of her vehicle to greet him.

"Hey," she said after placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Elsa was happy to see him. But lately the blonde girl was starting to feel guilty about being with him. She liked him but she didn't feel herself growing to love him as she had hoped. Almost three months together and she still looked at him as a close friend.

"Hello beautiful. How was your day?"

"Good. So did practice end early?"

"Yes. Coach wanted us to be a little more rested before Saturday's championship game. I figured I'd come by to see you."

"Well I'm happy you're here. What would you like to do?"

"Nothing special. How about we go inside and watch a movie?"

They were cuddled up watching The Glass House. Eventually the cuddling turned into making out. Then it turned into a little more when Graham put his hand under Elsa's shirt. His hand on Elsa's bare skin was not what she had expected. Instead of being turned on, she was slightly repulsed. Normally she could ignore his goatee. But at the moment it was annoying. She did not like this at all.

"Can we stop?"

"What's wrong," Graham asked with a sigh.

"I'm just not ready to have sex yet. Besides, my sister and aunt could come home at anytime."

The football player couldn't believe it. Once again his girlfriend had gone cold on him. He was being as patient as he could with Elsa. It was important to him that they were both ready to have sex. But when they did anything more than kiss she pulled away. It was starting to frustrate him because it felt as if she was giving him mixed signals. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do Graham. Why wouldn't I?"

"It doesn't seem like it sometimes." He stood up from the sofa and looked at Elsa. "Look I think you're a nice girl. Yet you seem hesitant to move forward in the physical part of our relationship. I'm starting to think it's not because you're a virgin."

The blonde quickly got up from her seat. "That's not true. I'm just working through some things."

"You barely like to kiss me at times. I can't even touch you." He walked to the door with Elsa following. Grabbing his coat he turned to speak with her again. "I think you need some space until you work through whatever is bothering you."

"Did Merida put you up to this? She keeps trying to get in the way of us Graham because she-"

"NO. Merida hasn't anything to do with this." The young man was so upset that a hint of his British accent came out. "Look just workout your problems. I'll be here for you but not as your boyfriend."

"You're breaking up with me?"

He let out a loud sigh. "Yes. This isn't working. Just work on yourself." He took the stunned girl into his arms and hugged her close to him. "I still want to be your friend. So don't be mad with me for too long," he said into her ear. Then he turned and walked out to his truck.

* * *

"You bitch!"

Merida closed the door to her locker. She was getting dagger eyes from Elsa. The blue orbs were dilated and hard with anger. "What are you talking about?"

"Graham. You told him to break up with me!"

"Are you high or something?"

"Don't pretend as if you didn't have anything to do with this." Elsa was so angry that she didn't realize that a crowd of students had gathered in the area. "I know you want to be with Graham."

"Look, I didn't even know you two were no longer together. So be angry with yourself. It isn't my fault you can't keep a boyfriend."

Elsa was upset with herself. She didn't try hard enough to keep Graham. Merida's statement hit her right in the gut. The two girls were not friends yet Merida seemed to know her quite well. This only upset her even more because as hard as she tried the red head seemed to be the one person who Elsa couldn't lie to.

"Or maybe you'd rather have a girlfriend," the basketball player said.

"Excuse you?"

"Oh you heard me. I said, Maybe. You'd. Rather. Have. A. Girlfriend."

Elsa slapped the girl as hard as she could across the cheek. She received a slap that was just as hard. The blonde was able to push her back and put distance between them. But Merida was upset. Another slap landed on her other cheek. Balling up her fist, Elsa closed her eyes and swung. Then she felt herself being slammed into the lockers. When she opened her eyes she saw blood on Merida's bottom lip. She tried but failed to push Merida off of her. Elsa was pinned against the lockers as the red head held a forearm to her neck and her right wrist was pinned onto the metal behind her. This girl was stronger than she looked. Before they could exchange words or blows again, several pairs of hands were pulling Merida off of her.

"That's enough," Principal Blue said. Coach Swan-Mills kept the girls apart, Mrs. Swan-Mills attended to Elsa, and Mrs. Blanchard cleared the hallway of the student onlookers.

"What's going here? Merida you know you shouldn't be fighting," her coach said.

"She started with me!"

Principal Blue addressed both the girls. "We will settle this in my office when your relatives are contacted. As of this moment the two of you are on a one week suspension." The dark haired woman hated violence of any kind. It was well known that she didn't tolerate fighting and the penalty for doing so was harsh.

Coach Swan-Mills spoke with Merida as they walked to the principal's office. "Look I'm not sure what happened but you know I have to suspend you from the team for at least one game."

"Yeah I know coach. But I really was defending myself. She came to my locker and accused me of breaking up her relationship. Then she slapped me."

Emma smirked to herself. It was déjà vu. She and her wife's relationship had started out in a similar fashion. They did not get along at all when they had been roommates in college. But it had never escalated into a physical altercation. Things came to a head when the brunette came stumbling into their dorm room one night drunk and horny. They didn't have sex but Regina had finally confessed her feeling to the blonde. After that night it didn't take long for them to become a couple. "I'm sure the two of you can work this out," she replied.

"Not likely. I want nothing to do with her." Merida took a seat in the waiting area as Elsa went into the principal's office.

"Well keep your temper in check and be respectful. I don't want Blue to keep you off the team longer than necessary. Come to my office once you're done here."

Once Merida's mother and Elsa's aunt had arrived, the four sat with the principal for almost an hour. The woman had talked about non violence, anger management, conflict resolution, and a number of other things which Merida found boring.

"…I expect for these two to behave themselves in a manner more fitting with the schools code of conduct. Now Mrs. MacDougall and Ms. Fisher I informed the girl's they would be suspended from school for a week not including today."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh," Ingrid questioned.

"I agree. Merida is a good student and this is the only time she's been in trouble," Elinor said.

"A week's suspension for fighting is the minimum. I won't make any exceptions for any students." With that final statement the woman presented the suspension slips for the parents and students to sign.

"Why should I be punished when I didn't even start the fight," Merida asked.

"You could have walked away but you did not. You're just as guilty as Miss Arendale. I look forward to seeing you girl's return to school next year with a better attitude." Once she was satisfied they had all signed the paperwork in the correct spots, she escorted everyone back into the waiting area. "Violence is not the way to solve problems. Please let this be a lesson learned to the both of you young ladies."

Elsa was silent during the walk to the parking lot. When they stopped by her car, Ingrid stopped her from opening the door. "I want you to come to the gallery."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to instead of telling you."

"Fine."

The younger blonde followed her aunt and parked beside the back entrance. Once they entered her office, she took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Elsa come sit with me on the sofa," Ingrid said. She was unsure of how to proceed. Her nieces were not the kind of girls who got in trouble. So a call from the school about Elsa getting into a fight was shocking. "What happened today?"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes. You have never been involved in a physical altercation at school before. I want to know what happened."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Elsa…" She took a deep breath before she continued. Her patience with her older niece was wearing thin. The girl was always shutting her out. Over the last few weeks she felt that Elsa was finally opening up to her. They seemed to be developing a stronger relationship. This new wall had to be because of something much deeper going on. "I'm your aunt and I love you. All I want is what is best for you and Anna. But I can't help you if you always resist me. The more you put up walls and keep yourself closed off from me, the harder it is for me to help you. And I know you miss your parents dearly. We all miss them. I also know they wouldn't want this. You have worn your grief like a suit of armor, being distant from myself and your sister, not living your life, they would be beyond disappointed." She reached over and took the girl's hands into hers. "I love you like my own child. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. So please Elsa, PLEASE stop pushing me away. No I'm not your mother and other than Anna I'm the only family you have. I worry about you so much. Just let me in."

She now felt conflicted. Elsa wanted to tell her aunt everything. But something inside wouldn't let her. Maybe it was the fear of rejection if she told her aunt about her confusion over her sexuality. Or maybe it was the habit of not letting people get close. Whatever it was, once again she found herself holding back. "I think she made Graham break up with me," she finally admitted.

"When did you two break up?"

"Yesterday. He came by the house after he had football practice. Things were getting physical. When I stopped him he got upset. But he didn't try anything with me."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said pulling the girl into a hug. Ingrid had thought very highly of Graham. He was nothing like Hans. So him breaking things off with Elsa because she wasn't ready for sex seemed off. "Are you sure that's the reason? I do believe you. It just seems out of character for him."

 _Damn it! Why won't she let this go? But I can't tell her everything else. Not yet._ "I think he might want to be with Merida instead of me. They are always hanging out when he was not with me."

"Did he say that to you? He told you he was interested in this other girl?"

"No, but I can't think of any other reason why. He was nice about it at least."

"Well these things happen. Will you be ok?"

"Yes. I just need time."

"Of course. I am disappointed that you resorted to fighting instead of talking things out."

"So what's my punishment?"

"You work here at the gallery during your suspension and no phone or friends for the next three days."

"No phone? Why don't you just lock me up in a cell at the sheriff's station?" Elsa handed her phone to her aunt. The next three days were going to be long.

* * *

Since Thanksgiving Belle had been on edge around her father. He had been asking her more questions. It was becoming harder to explain where she was when the library was closed, didn't have practice, or wasn't at school. She was going to have to tell him and it would have to be soon.

"What's on your mind babe," Ruby asked.

"My father. He is getting curious about things. Where I am. Who I'm with." She didn't want to upset him but she wouldn't lie to him either. "I think I may be ready to tell him about us. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"If me being with you will help then just tell me when."

"He should be home now."

Ruby was amazed by her girlfriend. Doing this was going to take a lot of courage. She'd be there every step of the way. They drove in silence to Belle's house. Her father's van was in the driveway. "It's ok if you're not ready."

"No. If I don't do it now then I never will."

"Ok." Ruby kissed her on the cheek then they exited the car.

They walked into the house to find Maurice French sitting at the kitchen table looking over paperwork. It wasn't unusual. He did all of the accounting and inventory for the business. Belle really didn't want to disturb him. But she had to do this. He finally looked at them when she called his name.

"Belle. I'm happy you're home. I would like your help with the books."

"Not a problem. But I have something I need to talk with you about." She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. I really hope he takes the news well._ "You remember Ruby Lucas right father?"

He looked up from his paperwork again. "You're Eugenia Lucas's grandchild." The look he gave Ruby wasn't a nice one. He heard that she was a bit of a wild child. Why would Belle be hanging around a girl like this? "I know about your reputation. Don't get my daughter into trouble."

"No sir. Actually she has done me a lot of good," the tall brunette admitted.

"Listen father I don't know how to tell you this so…I'll just say it. I…I'm a lesbian and Ruby is my girlfriend."

"Belle I understand you don't like to help with the business very much but please stop stalling. Tax season I coming so I need you to help me. Ruby it was good to see you."

"Father this isn't a joke. Ruby is who I've been seeing. We've been together for over two months and we're in love."

"It's true Mr. French. I love Belle. I-"

"Don't you say another word," he told Ruby. Standing from his seat her walked over to them and looked at his daughter. "Belle I get that you are young but I know this can't be serious. I'm sure it's just a phase." He turned his attention to Ruby again. "As for you, I don't think it wise for you to be around my daughter anymore. So please leave and don't return."

"No father." Belle knew this would happen. But she was not going to let him break them up. "It's not a phase. I've always been this way. I've loved Ruby since we were kids in grade school. I won't let you break us up!"

"You don't know about love Belle. So stop this non sense. What would your mother think?"

"I don't know. But I doubt she'd be so closed minded."

"Watch your mouth with me girl."

"Or what? You'll put me out?"

"Belle, let's just leave," Ruby said. She took her hand and started to walk away with her girlfriend.

"Take your hands off my daughter you dyke!" Pushing Belle aside he closed his hand into a fist and punched Ruby in the nose.

"Oh my God Ruby." Belle ran to Ruby's side. Her nose was bleeding and already starting to swell. It didn't look good. "How could you do this?"

"So you'll choose this filth over me? I'm your father Belle." What had this girl done to his precious daughter? "What did you do to her you animal?" He grabbed Ruby up off of the ground by her hair and headed to the door. He opened it and pushed her onto the porch. The man hit her again in the nose then again in the eye. There was a second punch to Ruby's nose. Belle cringed at the crunching sound it made. Ruby fell to the ground. He went to kick her but this time she was shielded by her girlfriend.

"Hit her again and I'll call the sheriff! I don't care if you're my father! You won't lay another hand on her!"

"Then you can leave. But once you leave don't ever come back. You're dead to me as of this moment."

It didn't matter. She had to take care of Ruby. "Ruby, can you hear me?" She was crying. It was horrible to see her girlfriend hurt like this. The fact that her own father did it made it worse. "Please say something sweetheart."

"My face hurts," she groaned. It was nothing to laugh at but it helped to take her mind off the pain.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. I'll call Granny on the way there."

When they reached the hospital Sheriff Nolan was waiting. Belle had expected to see Granny there also but she wasn't present. "Where's Granny?"

"She has to find someone to run the diner. She'll be here soon. I want to take a statement from you and Ruby if she's up to it."

"Right." The hospital staff took Ruby into the ER while Belle told the sheriff what happened.

A few miles away Granny Lucas had made her way to the French residence. She stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. When Maurice opened it, the man turned five shades paler. The woman had her crossbow trained on him and was trying hard not to put a bolt in his chest. Eugenia was out for blood. This man had hurt her pup and she would rip his head off if it would keep him from hurting Ruby or Belle again. "You messed with the wrong woman's family."

"Eugenia-"

"It's Mrs. Lucas to you. Now I'm only going to tell you this one time. Don't you ever go near those girls again. If you do, I'll be the last face you see while you endure the kind of punishment that only an old wolf like me can dream up. Belle is under my care and protection now. So stay away from both of them. You are no longer welcome in my dinner or the Bed & Breakfast." She shot a bolt past his head to drive the point him. Hopefully there would be a scar on the side of his cheek to serve as a reminder of this conversation.

* * *

The score was currently tied at 35-35 with 10:13 left in the game. Storybrooke High currently had the football with just under 40yrds to the end zone. The back and forth game against the current state champs Camelot High Dragons was living up to all the hype. Both teams had good offence and moved the ball really well. So defense was not much of a factor. The winner would probably be the team who had the football last. This was a game for the ages. Division 4A was top tier in the state of Main at the high school level.

Graham only had three catches but they were for 98yrds and three touchdowns. Two rows down were his step-father, mother, and younger brother Phillip. A few feet to their left were the Ice Queen with her aunt and sister. Merida was surprised the girl was watching the game and not on her phone. She couldn't believe that Elsa had punched her hard enough to bust her bottom lip.

Elsa felt as if someone was watching her. When she looked to behind her she saw the face which was becoming more prevalent in her mind. Blue eyes held her own for several seconds until the blonde turned away. _It's getting harder to NOT think about her. But I can't stand her. She's so annoying._ Elsa was trying as hard as she could to ignore the pull she was feeling towards Merida. She wasn't sure what more she could do. A loud gasp from most of the crowd brought her attention back to the game.

A player for SHS was down on the field. She stood up to try and get a better look. When the trainers got the young man up, it was clear to see who it was. Graham was hurt and it looked bad. Two of the training staff had to carry him off the field.

Even without Graham playing the remainder of the game, the Knights took home the championship for the second time in school history. The final score was 52-49. After the game people from town were too excited to leave. Most folks were milling around the field and parking lot waiting for the team to exit the locker room. Merida had decided to stay behind when her family left. She was catching a ride back with Belle and Granny.

Ruby had stayed behind. The doctor had given her some pretty powerful pain meds. Plus she wasn't thrilled on being out in public with a bruised face. But Merida wanted to see her friend anyway. When Ruby caved in she arranged to visit once they were back in town. She wasn't really in the mood to celebrate anyway. Her mind was on Graham with the hope that he was ok.

* * *

"Wow. You look almost as bad as I do Mac." Ruby had heard about the fight between her friend and Elsa on Thursday. The brunette didn't know that she had a busted lip.

Merida was horrified. Ruby had a bandage on her nose and a really bad black eye. Knowing Granny, Mr. French got a good scare. Everyone knew that Eugenia Lucas was very protective over those she cared about. So no one was crazy enough to mess with her or Ruby. Maurice French had thought wrong about thinking the older Lucas woman wouldn't seek him out. The neighbors had seen her at his house with her crossbow. However, no one was as crazy enough to report her or try to stop her.

"How bad is it," the read head asked.

"Not as bad as it looks to be honest. My nose will heal up in a few weeks and the black eye should as well. I'm mostly sore."

"Word around town it that he kicked Belle out."

"Ugh…I really hate this town sometimes." It was true. Ruby was now sure that she wanted to go to college. She was going to lose her mind if she stayed in this town much longer. Thank goodness Belle had helped her with college applications before the winter break had started. Hopefully she would hear back from the dozen or so schools she had applied to. Some of them were the same as Belle and they were the one's she wanted to hear back from the most. "Yeah it's true. But Granny is letting her stay here. I just hope she'll be ok after all of this."

A few moments later, Belle walked into the bedroom they now shared. Granny knew it was pointless to give the cheerleader her own room. As long as she didn't see the two do more than hold hands, hug, exchange a quick kiss, or hear the girls be intimate with each other the old lady was fine with them sharing a room. She expected them to behave like the adults they were becoming.

"Hey Merida."

"Hi Belle. Those routines at the game were nice."

"Thanks. Wait until you see what I have planned for the remainder of the basketball season." She walked over to the bed and gave Ruby a kiss on the head. "I wanted to let you know that Granny and I are going out for a bit."

"Where to?"

"My father's house. I need to get my things. Shouldn't take-"

"Wait. You want to go back there? He almost assaulted you like he did me. And what's to keep him from hurting you?"

Belle loved how protective Ruby was over her. After being around Granny the last day and a half she now knew where the girl got it from. The Lucas women were not to be trifled with. "Don't worry Granny is going to. And to keep the peace, Sheriff Nolan will be there as well."

"I still don't like it," Ruby said with a pout.

"We shouldn't be too long. If we grab dinner from the diner you want anything?"

"A cheeseburger and fries."

"You got it." With one final kiss Belle left her two friends alone once again.

"So tell me about the fight you had on Thursday."

Merida gave Ruby a full recount of her last day at school. Her parents didn't discipline her for fighting since she had been defending herself. But Tommy couldn't stop teasing her for getting sucker punched. That was punishment enough in her book. "What I don't understand is why she pretends to hate me."

"She punched you, slapped you, and called you names. That doesn't sound like pretending to me."

"Every since that day I ran into her during gym class, she has liked me. She's just hiding it. I wanted to give her a chance. Maybe try to be her friend. Now whenever I see her, I'll be hard pressed not to throw her to the ground and choke her."

"Keep your distance is my advice."

"Gee Ruby you're just a pool of wisdom," Merida said sarcastically.

The two friends chatted until Belle and Granny had returned. Taking it as her queue to leave, Merida walked home instead of letting Belle drive her. The read head liked to take walks. It let her think and she could also better prepare herself for the chaos of her home life.

* * *

Kristoff woke up Christmas day to an empty stomach. He walked into the small kitchen of the house and didn't see his dad. So he looked in the cabinets for something to eat. He found a can of Spam and minute some rice. It was also a few cans of soda in the fridge. The meal wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Once he graduated this year, Kristoff couldn't wait to leave for the Army. He was going to leave this shithole of a house, his drunk father, and small town life far behind.

It had been almost two weeks since Belle had been put out by her father. The first few days she had cried so much. But with the New Year only three days away, the honor student decided not to let it bother her anymore. He was no longer worth her time, thoughts, or energy. He would be as dead to her as she was to him.

* * *

"What are you thinking about," Ruby asked her. They swelling of her right eye and her nose had gone down. Dr. Whale said that she was healing faster than he had expected. She was also happy to hear that she wouldn't have any disfigurement in her nose. The young couple was relaxing at home. Granny didn't want Ruby to return to work until she was ready. Ruby was also sure that she was looking for a replacement just in case Ruby left for college next year.

"I was thinking about how much I love you." Belle moved herself into Ruby's lap and kissed her deeply. "Let's go somewhere or do something. You've been cooped up since the incident with my father."

"You want to go driving?"

"Yes. We've watched every movie that you and Granny own. Some of them multiple times. We played all the board games and neither of us needs to do any homework." She kissed her girlfriend even deeper this time while letting her hands wonder along her sides and torso. "Besides, I love riding in your car."

"Ok."

They grabbed their coats and got into Ruby's Mustang. The couple cruised through town at a leisurely speed and 45mins later they were on the outskirts of town. Ruby had driven them to the woods and parked at a spot called the Enchanted Forest. It was a clearing that looked over the entire town and out to the harbor. This was a favorite spot for many couples young and old. While driving Ruby noticed that Belle was sitting closer than usual and couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"So is this ok for you?"

"It's perfect." Belle was feeling so wonderful being with Ruby and not worrying about getting caught or being seen by someone who knew her father. "Things with my father turned out like I figured it would. But I don't regret it," she said when she felt Ruby tense up. "Part of me wish I did it sooner because now I can be with you. And I don't care about who sees me giving you flowers or us holding hands."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ruby's brown eyes meet Belle's baby blues. All she could think about was how lucky she was to have this beautiful girl here with her. One day she when she had her life together, Ruby was going to ask Belle to marry her. She wanted to spend her life with this girl. But for now she would bask in the happiness of moments like this.

The sun was setting so the lights in town were starting to come on. This was more than Belle could take. She sat herself in Ruby's lap and pulled her into the most passionate kissed they had shared since they started dating. Moans were soon filling the car and the windows were fogged over. Hands roamed over clothing until the outer layers of jackets and other winter accessories were in a small pile on the passenger side seat.

"Ruby I'm ready…I don't want to wait anymore."

"Really?"

Belle nodded her head in reply. The two climbed into the backseat. It wasn't long before they were back to kissing and groping each other. As the girls undressed each other causing the pile of clothing in the passenger seat increased. Ruby pulled back and looked down at her girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"Your body is amazing." Ruby was in awe. She ran her hands along Belle's arms then up her torso to her chest. Then she slowly reached back and unclasped her bra. The basketball player had never seen a pair of breast that were so beautiful. Belle moaned as Ruby messaged them in her palms. Pinching the nipples she took a pink nub into her mouth and sucked gently. Trembling hands pulled her closer.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," Belle whispered. It felt so good having her fantasy coming true. Losing her virginity to the girl she loved the exact way she wanted it to happen. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Belle." Kissing Belle with all the passion and love she had Ruby removed her own bra and panties. She continued to kiss, caress, and lick down Belle's body. As badly as she wanted to finally taste her girlfriend, Ruby teased her a little bit. She placed teasing along her bikini area while pinching her nipples. Running her hands along her body added more anticipation for Belle. After several minutes her hips were moving all over the place.

Ruby slowly pulled down the panties Belle was wearing. Once they were out of the way, Ruby kissed her outer lips and licked along the inner labia. The tip of her nose would softly rub against her girlfriend's clit. She felt Belle getting wetter so she ran her tongue down to Belle's opening. "You taste so good," Ruby said. She then took all of Belle's clit into her mouth. Sucking slowly but steadily. She enjoyed the way her girlfriend was running her hands through her hair.

"Please Ruby. I need to feel you."

But Ruby didn't let up until the cheerleader was close to climax. Then she backed off. Her right hand was now rubbing along the wetness of Belle's pussy. Looking into the blue eyes she had fell in love with, Ruby slowly entered Belle with two fingers. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you," Ruby asked. This was Belle's first time and she didn't want to cause her any pain or discomfort.

"I'm ok. Keep going."

Ruby leaned in and kissed her while she entered her completely. "How was that?"

"Feels good," Belle gasped.

With her two fingers inside, Ruby started to work them around Belle's vagina. Slow gentle strokes with her thumb flicking across her clit made the girl wetter. "I'm going to taste you again." Ruby kissed her lips then returned her mouth to Belle's clit. She licked and sucked Belle's clit, outer lips, and inner lips while slowly working her fingers in and out. Then she pressed her fingers down to stimulate her inner sphincter muscle. Ruby had hit the sweet spot. She continued to work her hands and mouth that way with Belle screaming her name, begging her not to stop, losing herself in the pleasure. Her thighs were starting to tremble. Then with one final call of Ruby's name, Belle allowed herself to fully feel the pressure that had been building inside her. The orgasm washed over her in waves. She had never felt anything so wonderful in her life.

Looking up Ruby smiled at her girlfriend. "Did you enjoy your first time?"

"Oh yes….That was…beyond amazing Ruby."

"Good." She kissed her girlfriend then took the girl into her arms. This was all that she needed. The love of this girl was what Ruby now lived for. No matter what she would protect and love Belle. They had only been together a few months, but Ruby knew. She didn't have to look anymore. Belle was it for her. No more flings. No more meaningless relationships. No more feeling lost. This smart beautiful girl was now her everything.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Plenty Merida and Elsa action so don't worry. Maybe we find out why Simba had his drug overdose. Enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 6

After a hectic holiday with family, Merida was beyond happy to have her room back. She loved her family but it was almost insane how they were all under the same roof for so long. Today she would be going back to school after her suspension. The red head never thought she would be happy to return. But after being at home most of the time with her mom and sister then her out of town relatives, she was ready to get back to her life and her friends.

Walking to her locker she saw Belle, Ruby, and Graham chatting. The football player was looking better since the championship game. The injury he sustained was to his lower spine. According to all three of the doctors he had gone to, he could not play football anymore. The hit he took had done a lot of damage. He was fine with it but his step-father kept taking him to different spinal specialist. It was his hope that Graham would make it to the pros. Graham just wanted to move on with his life.

"Hey guys," she said to the group.

"Merida it's good to have you back," Ruby said hugging her. Her broken nose was almost healed and the black eye was gone.

"It's good to be back. Ma and Enya were starting to drive me crazy along with my visiting family. Only thing now is to serve this one game suspension then my life will be normal again."

"Speaking of suspensions, Elsa is coming this way," Belle told them.

All four looked up the hall and saw the Ice Queen walking to her locker. To their surprise she was with her sister. There was no sign of Monica or Cruella.

"That's new. She's not with the evil twins," Merida commented. She was still mad about the scuffle they had. The good mood she was in had completely dissolved.

"Try not to choke her Merida," Ruby teased.

"I don't even want to be in the same room with her so don't worry."

"Well I'm going to class," Belle said.

"I'll walk you. See you guys." The two brunettes walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Merida I'm sorry about what happened. I feel like it's my fault because your fight involved me."

The red head closed her locker and turned to her friend. "Graham we talked about this already. I'm not mad with you. Besides, it's her issue to deal with not yours or mine." Tired of talking about Elsa, Merida changed the subject. "So what classes do you have this semester?"

"History, gym, and science are all the same. My elective is art during third period, math is fifth, and English is my last class. How about you?"

"Well we still have gym together and English is the same. But now I have a new math, history and science class. My elective is last."

"What did you get?"

"T.A. to Coach Swan-Mills."

"You lucky dog. How you pull that off?"

"Early bird gets the T.A. worm." Hearing the bell ring, the friends said their goodbyes and went to their first classes. Math was a breeze and she earned a B on the pop quiz the teacher gave. So she had a good start there. During gym class Graham and Merida made casual conversation as they jogged the track. To the basketball player's relief, the Ice Queen was absent. The day was going great until she hit fifth period.

She took a seat in the last row of the lab. Merida was relaxed until Elsa walked in. The platinum blonde was looking for a seat when two pairs of blue eyes meet. There was a brief stare down until the student walking in behind Elsa asked her to move. When she made her way into the class, Elsa took a seat in the second row. _Good. At least she's almost across the room. I only have to look at the back of her head._ The bell rang and the teacher Mr. Barry Atwell walked to the front of the class.

He was a short balding man and sported a rough salt and pepper beard which covered most of his face. With his big ears and slightly oversized nose, he looked like a dwarf. Mr. Atwell was well known for being strict like Mrs. Swan-Mills. Unlike the Evil Queen, the man never smiled, never encouraged students, and never seemed happy. So everyone including a few of the other faculty members called him Grumpy.

"I don't need to introduce myself since my name appeared on your class schedule. So just listen up. Today you will be choosing your lab partner. To make it fair you will be pulling names from a bowl. This person will be your permanent partner for the year." Grumpy placed several pieces of paper into the bowl on his desk. He called names from the roll sheet but started at the bottom of the list. When he called Jasmine Singh, Merida was hoping that the one person she knew in this class besides Elsa would be her partner. But it was not her lucky day because the girl ended up being partnered with a lower classman on the schools advanced academic track. "MacDougall you're next."

 _Please let it be anyone other than Elsa._ Merida walked up to the front of the class. Closing her eyes, she pulled a piece of paper from the bowl. Unfolding it as she opened her eyes she looked at the paper. Her anger started to rise and she already wanted to drop the class.

"Well who you got sister," Grumpy asked impatiently.

"Elsa Arendale."

"I'm not going to be paired with her," Elsa blurted out.

"Too bad. You need a lab partner or you fail this class. You got who you got." He made a note on his roll sheet. "Next up is Little."

When Merida returned to her seat she was not happy. _Between the Evil Queen, the Ice Queen, and Grumpy, my last semester of high school is going to blow big time. Lucky me!_

* * *

After practice, Merida was in the school's weight room. She was doing squats when Coach Swan-Mills entered the room.

"You might be suspended for the next game Merida but I don't want you to get injured."

"I just finished my last set." The teenager realized that nothing was going to calm her. She was stuck with Elsa for a lab partner. What made it worse was that the girl made Merida move to her spot in the second row. She hated to be so close to the front of the class.

"Something on your mind," the blonde woman asked.

"Just didn't have a very good first day back." It had been a long day. At the moment it was looking like it would be a long semester.

"Well I'm happy to have you back. Now go home so I can lock up."

Merida grabbed her duffle bag and backpack. "See you tomorrow coach." She made her way to the main school building to her locker. She dropped off the materials she didn't need for tonight's homework assignments. As she made her way out of the building, she saw Elsa leaving the main office. _Looks like the Ice Queen was trying to get into a new class. Good. Hope she got what she wanted._

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss Arendale, but there are no other 12th grade science classes available. The one you're currently enrolled in is only one of the two being offered for this semester," the guidance counselor explained. "It can't be that bad. This is your last semester. Make the best of it."

Elsa walked out of the building and to her car. She couldn't believe that she was going to be forced to be in the same class with Merida. The fact she had to be partnered with her was what she kept telling herself she didn't want. But deep down inside she felt much different. It was all she could do to contain her happiness. Yet she knew that they would have problems getting along. The two girls just didn't seem to mix. Having a fight over two weeks before also added a layer of hostility to their new found partnership. It was her fault the altercation happened in the first place. The blonde teen had been so upset over the break up with Graham.

 _Graham. That's who I need to talk to. He can give me advice on all things Merida._ She pulled up in front of Granny's diner and pulled out her cell phone.

Elsa: Hey Graham. Are you busy?

She waited for several minutes. Tired of waiting she went into the restaurant and took a seat at the end of the counter. After she ordered a salad and pink lemonade, she sent another text to him. Her phone went off when the food arrived.

Graham: Sorry about that. I was in a meeting with Sheriff Nolan. Nothing serious.

E: Oh ok. Did you mean what you said about us being friends?

G: Of course I did.

E: Well if you're not busy can you meet me at Granny's?

G: Sure. I'll be there shortly.

When the door to the diner opened again, Graham walked in and spotted Elsa at the counter. Sitting next her he ordered chili cheese fries. "So what's up?"

"I need to know something and it's important that you are honest." _Don't get upset no matter what he tells you._ "Why did you break up with me?"

Graham took a moment to think of the best way to be honest with his ex. "You didn't really want to be with me Elsa. I know just as well as you do that we were not a good fit. Plus I think you have something's to work out for yourself."

After several seconds when it was clear he had finish speaking Elsa asked, "What kind of things?"

"Sometimes it felt like you were distracted. It was also strange how you seemed to have a major problem with Merida. Why is that?"

"Honestly Graham, I don't know," she lied. How long could she keep up the charade? How long could she keep lying to herself and everyone around her? How long would she run from the truth? When was she going to be honest about her feelings? "I do know that I messed up where she's concerned. We have science class together. And today we were assigned to be lab partners for the remainder of the school year."

"Wow. Did you try to switch classes?"

"Yes. But no other class for seniors is available and the other class is full. I can't fail this class. We have to get along so we can complete our lab projects. You know her better than I do so I would like some advice on how to get along with her."

"First thing you need to do is apologize. Second thing you need to do is apologize again. Then the third thing would be to get to know her."

"Why do I need to apologize twice?"

"She might not be receptive the first time around. Merida is really stubborn. Sometimes she can also be shortsighted and holds a grudge like a pair of vice grip pliers. Last word of advice is to make sure you have her full attention. She might blow you off but it's just a defense mechanism. Now, how about we split a sundae?"

Graham was such a good guy. Elsa now felt bad for using him as a way to hide her feelings. She would take his advice and hope that it worked. It was time that she start this New Year off right. After her early dinner with Graham she drove to the other side of town. It wasn't a long drive but she took her time. Once she pulled up to St. Peter's Cemetery, Elsa walked among the headstones. She stopped at the one's which marked her parent's graves. Not sure where to start, the blonde just started to talk.

"When you guys died, I was so heartbroken. So lost and angry and sad and hurt. I didn't know what to do. For so long I've isolated myself to keep from hurting again. I still keep my walls up but Aunt Ingrid said I shouldn't because it makes her worry about me. It's only because I miss you so much." Elsa collapsed to her knees and cried. She wasn't sure how long she was there but eventually she left for home when the tears stopped.

* * *

Over the weekend Elsa had spent some time with Anna, The sisters went shopping, got their hair done, and had lunch. Anna was so happy to have her sister back.

"I'm so happy we did this. I've missed you so much."

"Same for me. I am sorry for pushing you away Anna. It's just that things were so difficult for me."

"And they were easy for me? I needed a sister. I needed you." She took a deep breath. Elsa had really hurt her feelings. Her aunt had explained to her that people processed their grief in different ways. "If it hadn't been for Aunt Ingrid helping me I would have completely fallen apart."

"I-I'm so sorry Anna."

"It's ok now. I forgave you a few years ago. I understood that your grief process was different from mine. So I accept your apology."

Elsa smiled and said, "Thank you."

For the first time in years Elsa felt happy. Truly happy.

* * *

Merida didn't see Elsa on Monday until science class. The girl was already at her seat when she had arrived.

"Hello," the blonde said.

The greeting had Merida confused. There was no way the Ice Queen had just spoken to her. But she had to be sure. "Uh…are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm saying hello. Have manners and say hello back."

"Why are you trying to be nice to me?"

"Seeing that we are partners in this class and we have to pass in order to graduate, let's at least be civil to each other." Then Elsa remembered what Graham had said. "And I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Ice Queen?"

"Do NOT call me that."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm trying to apologize to you," Elsa said.

"What makes you think I want anything from you? I don't even want to be in the same room with you but we're stuck together until this Godforsaken semester is over. Do us both a favor and DON'T pretend to be my friend. Just don't even talk to me at all."

"Guess what genius, in this class we have no choice but to talk to each other. And I'll have you know-"

"You two done bickering yet," Grumpy interrupted. "Or should the class wait until your little quarrel is over?" The entire class was looking at them. Elsa was so embarrassed. This girl seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"It's fine," Merida said.

"Good. Now it is time to get started."

Class dragged on until 2:45 came around. As the blonde and red head were leaving, the teacher stopped them.

"Will I have to send the two of you to the principal's office?"

"No," the girls said in unison.

"Well I except for there to be no more displays between you two like the one that happened at the start of class today. So handle whatever it is between you before tomorrow."

Merida walked to the gym for basketball practice. As she walked into the locker room, she was surprised that Elsa had walked with her. "Did you seriously follow me to practice?"

"Yes. I know you don't care about what Mr. Atwell said but-." Elsa was caught off guard when Merida starting to remove her clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Changing for practice. Look," the red head turned to speak to Elsa. There it was again. The lust that Merida had seen from the moment they had met. The girls' blue eyes were dilated and she noticed the increased rate of Elsa's breathing. "I don't have time for a heart to heart with you. SO can I continue with my business?"

"It's fine. But you could've warned me."

"Oh for fuck's sake this is the girl's locker room. Besides you change in gym class right across from me."

Elsa was turning a deep shade of red with the thought of the other girl seeing her partly nude. Now, Merida was standing there with her jeans unbuttoned and no shirt. Her skin was slightly darker than Elsa's with freckles on her neck. A quick glance and the blonde saw more freckles on her chest which lead to her looking at the well defined abs and the toned arms. She was trying not to lose her composure.

"I'll try harder to be nicer to you or whatever." Elsa didn't say anything. She didn't move. She just kept looking at Merida's body. "Hey I'm up here," she said.

"Sorry. Yeah. Let's try to get along for this class. I have to go." After that Elsa ran out of the locker room and didn't stop until she got to her car. _Oh God. I can't believe that just happened. And I made a fool of myself just staring at her._ She had to keep it together until the end of the school year.

* * *

It was hard for the red head to get the way Elsa had looked at her out of her mind. Merida wasn't distracted during practice but she hadn't been very focused either. The more she thought about it, the harder it was to remain mad at the girl. What was she going to do? Merida knew how attractive the Ice Queen was. _Wait she doesn't like that name._

"You seem preoccupied," Ruby said to her as they got dressed.

"I'll tell you but not here."

Merida gave Ruby the full run down about what happened during and after class as the brunette drove them to the French café a few blocks from school.

"Have you liked her all this time," Ruby asked.

"Yes. But now it's different."

They sat at a small table after getting their orders. "You should give her a second chance."

"How can I after all that happened with us?"

"Well when Belle revealed her feelings to me I made the choice to give it a go."

"Looks like it worked out well."

"Yeah it did."

"How's she doing after everything that happened?"

"She still gets upset sometimes. Other than that she's great. And the sex is fantastic." Reaching into her pocket, Ruby pulled out her phone. "That's her calling. I'll be right back."

Minutes later Ruby rejoined Merida.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. She just called to let me know she's still at the library. Wants me to pick her up in an hour."

"Well just drop me off at home. I'm sure Ma wants be to help with something." The red head listened as her teammate advised her on giving Elsa a chance to be friends. The girls' needed to find some common ground if they hoped to pass science class. It wouldn't be easy because Merida knew she could be stubborn. But graduating high school on time to go to college was far bigger than her problems with the blonde.

Once Merida was home she was delighted that her mother didn't need her help, so she went to her room and started her homework. Her phone went off as she was going over notes from history class. It was Nyla calling.

"Hello."

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Tell you what?"

 _"About Simba. Of all the people I know, I thought I could trust you!"_

"Look Nyla I don't know what you're talking about."

 _"Whatever. We might be teammates but we are no longer friends."_

Before Merida could say anything else the line went dead.

* * *

"It's good to see you Elsa."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'd like to continue where we left off a week ago. You were telling me about the encounter you had with your classmate."

"Yes. I've thought about it a lot." It was the only thing Elsa had thought about. The blue eyes and red hair was driving her crazy. Merida was an almost constant presence in her mind. She even had to pleasure herself sometimes because she would get so excited. Then there was the fact she had seen the girl partly naked earlier that afternoon.

"I think before you do anything else, you need to have a discussion about your sexuality."

"Right." For the remainder of the session, Elsa fully explained why she was do afraid of being honest about who she was. She had also admitted that she had not felt any deep emotional attraction to anyone before meeting the red head. She had been the first person who Elsa had ever developed feelings for.

"Do you want to explore these feelings?"

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat before answering. "I think so. It's just been hard because of all that has happened between us."

"So far you seem to have taken the right course of action. Keep up with what you are doing in regards to this girl. You'll gain a new friend if nothing else."

Elsa didn't realize just how much she needed a new friend before that exact moment.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: More interaction between our leading ladies.

T/W: Mention of sexual assault in this chapter.

Chapter 7

"The grades from the mid-term were not as bad as I anticipated." Grumpy was now passing a paper to the class. "This next assignment is what you will be working on for a majority of this last quarter. I hope all of you come up with something interesting. Half of your final grade is riding on these projects."

The assignment seemed to be simple enough. Conduct research on a subject to present to the class one week before the final. They could choose from the categories of Earth, Environmental, Space, Applied, Life, or Physical Science. By week's end they needed to turn in an outline of their project.

"You can take the rest of the period to brainstorm and get started on the outline."

"Well what do you think we should do," Merida asked her partner. The girl's were not friends but they had made an uneasy truce. They still bickered and disagreed with one another.

"We could do something in social experiment like how good looking people have an easier time than people who are not as attractive. Or a preference comparison between blondes, brunettes, and red heads."

"I was hoping we could go the environmental route. Grow algae then make biodiesel."

"Of course you would."

"What's so wrong with a project like that?"

"Besides the fact that it's boring, I'm willing to bet that almost everyone here will be doing something like that. People will over look what I have in mind it because it's a social science."

"Social science is not on the list," Merida countered.

"True but it's still a science. Besides, we're thinking outside the box. Being original."

The red head hated to admit it but Elsa had a point. If they presented it to Atwell correctly and had solid data to present, they could earn a very high grade. If they bombed this assignment then they'd be in summer school while their friends attended several post graduation activities. It was going to be tricky.

"Say we do the one about the attractive people. How would we control the variables? We would have to consider things like people's age, gender, sexual orientation, and even race. Different things appeal to different people."

"Depending on the experiment we conduct will determine the guidelines and method we use."

"Can we explore other options in case he shoots this down?"

"Fine," Elsa said in a petulant manner. "But if it's anything that involves insects, lots of math, or being outside for more than an hour I'm not doing it."

"As you wish your majesty."

* * *

Elsa and Merida were in the blonde's room working on their science project. The week before, Grumpy had allowed them carry out Elsa's idea. They would be conducting 4 experiments on human behavior. Two would be on attraction (one based on appearance the other based on pheromones), one would be would be the study of the Halo Effect, and one would be based on social media interaction vs. interpersonal interaction. Currently the pair was creating the criteria for their experiments. Merida would make the ones for the Halo effect and social media and Elsa was making the two for attraction.

So far the red head and the blonde were getting along better. This was their fourth time working together outside of class. Elsa found it strange that Merida always wanted to meet at the town library or here at her house.

"Can I ask you something?"

Merida looked up meeting Elsa's blue eyes with her own. "Yeah sure."

"Why don't we ever meet at your house?"

"Because I have five little brothers who terrorize me every chance they get, a little sister who is clingy, a father who is loud, and an overbearing mother. My house is a constant state of chaos."

"Sounds intense," Elsa stated.

"That's on a good day. On a bad day it's an outright mad house. I can't wait to go to college."

"Same here. What schools have you applied to so far?"

"UMass, UConn, Syracuse, and like a dozen others. But I want to go to Maine University. They have a great basketball program."

"Really? MU is one of the schools I applied to as well," Elsa said. "They have good marketing and fashion programs."

"Well if we both get in at least there will be one familiar face."

Despite herself, Elsa was smiling at the idea of going to the same school as the red head. And when she saw Merida smiling back at her, the feelings she felt from when they meet came rushing back. The other girl was cute. Really, really, cute. A part of Elsa wish she hadn't been so mean to her at first. Before she got completely lost in the haze of her feelings, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey. Elsa have you heard from your sister? It's twenty minutes past her curfew and she's never late."

"She went out with Hans. Not sure where but she hasn't called or text me."

"Well when they get here I'm putting a stop to this. Anna has wasted her time with that imbecile long enough."

"If you want we could go look for her Ms. Fisher."

"No that's ok Merida. I'll give them till 11:30 then I'm calling the sheriff. And for the last time please call me Ingrid."

"Right. I keep forgetting."

With that the older blonde closed the door and left the girls to resume their studies.

"That was nice of you to offer to look for Anna."

"It's not a big deal. If anything happened to my siblings I'd be doing all I could to make sure they were ok. But your aunt said she'll call the sheriff."

Elsa was now worried about her sister. The blonde tried for several minutes to refocus on the project but she was becoming antsy. She closed up her laptop in a huff. "I know what my aunt said but I want to go look for her. Something could be wrong."

"If it'll help you feel better then let's go."

The girls went downstairs and talked with Ingrid. "I know the sheriff will look for her auntie but if I can find her you won't have to call him. Plus I'll have Merida with me."

"Ok. After you find her, take Merida home and then you come back here. I don't need to worry about you and your sister. My nerves can't take it."

"Don't worry Ingrid. I'll keep her safe and Anna too when we find her."

"Thank you Merida."

* * *

"We've been searching for an hour and still haven't found her," Elsa said.

"Well something is wrong if she's not answering her phone."

"Do you have to be so pessimistic?"

"Elsa I'm being realistic." Merida knew she had to be patient with the girl. The blonde was worried and probably starting to panic. "We'll find her. We have Graham, Belle, and Ruby helping us. Someone will find her eventually." The red head had called the reinforcements to help look for the girl. Then Merida's phone rang. It was Graham. "Hey. Did you find her?"

 _"Yeah. She's in the woods at the Enchanted Forest."_

"That's awesome Graham. Me and Elsa are on our way. Is she ok?" There was a long pause. Merida thought maybe the call had been dropped. "You still there?"

 _"I called an ambulance. Just meet at the hospital."_

"Ok. We'll see you soon," Merida said then ended the call.

"He found her right?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what happened but Graham said to meet him at the hospital."

"Oh my God." Elsa stopped the car. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Things had been going so well with Anna. They had become so close again like sisters should be. Now her sister might be dead like her parents. Then she felt arms wrap around her.

"It'll be ok. Elsa look at me lass." The blonde looked at Merida. "I don't know what happened but let's get to the hospital. I'll drive."

Merida pulled into the parking lot and turned to look at the distrait girl next to her. She had been crying and was clearly not doing well. At the moment she was doing all she could to comfort her classmate. Merida was happy to see Ingrid pull up moments later. "Your aunt is here," she said.

After Elsa didn't respond, she got out of the car and greeted Ingrid. "We just arrived right before you. And she's not doing too well. I had to drive us here because she was so upset."

"I'll take care of her now. Thank you again Merida for everything." Ingrid walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Elsa fell into the woman's arms. "Can you call for a ride home?"

"Actually I think I'll stick around. You have a lot going on. I just need to call my folks again to let them know where I'll be." After speaking with her mother and explaining what was going on, Merida went inside.

She spotted Graham in the lobby. "Hey."

"Merida."

"Is Anna ok," she asked him.

"I don't know. She was passed out and a little beat up when I found her. Sheriff Nolan is taking a look at the area."

"So where did they take her?"

"One of the ER exam rooms." He became choked up as he made his next statement. "I spoke with…an EMT. She said it looked like Anna…was raped."

"That's terrible. I didn't think Hans was that much of a lowlife."

"You think it was him?"

"Yeah I do. According to Elsa that's who she had been out with." When Belle and Ruby arrived, Graham relayed to them the info had given her. They were all convinced that Hans did it. He had stooped to the lowest level. They hoped that Sheriff Nolan would be able to put his scrawny ass in jail. It would serve him right. He was arrogant, rude, emotionally and mentally abusive, and now very likely a rapist. It was possible that he had done this to other girls. The four teens we all hoping that there was evidence of his crime to put him away for a number of years.

* * *

After a 24hr stay Anna was released by Dr. Whale to go home. She had been beat up pretty bad and sexually assaulted. The results from the rape kit they performed would take a few days to process. There was nothing the sheriff could do before the results came in. The girl was understandably withdrawn and less talkative. It was such a shame because she was always so upbeat and happy. Now she was almost a shell of herself.

The first day she was home she stayed in her room. The second and third were the same. The fourth day made Ingrid concerned since Anna was also not eating. She called Dr. Hopper for an emergency session. He was kind enough to make it a house call and came over right away. As she wrote a check to make the payment he declined. He just wanted to help Anna and decided not to charge since it was an emergency. The older blonde woman thanked the doctor and booked another appointment for Anna later in the week. It would be another house call if necessary. Knowing that was all she could do at the moment, Ingrid called her long time friend and local artist/sculptor Pocahontas. That's who she was currently chatting with in the kitchen as the blonde cooked dinner.

Elsa was in her room with Merida working on their project. But it was hard for the blonde to stay focused.

"Talk to me," Merida said. She could see and feel how upset Elsa was.

"We need to keep working," the blonde protested.

A grunt escaped from Merida's mouth. "You're not working Elsa. You're sad and worrying about Anna. Probably blaming yourself." _I should've known she'd be stubborn about this._ "Elsa, I know you're upset. So talk to me. One day off from working on this damn assignment will not hurt anything."

"I appreciate that but I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. I have younger siblings and would be very upset if something like this happened to them. I'm trying to be a friend."

"Why? We are simply working on this stupid project together." It wasn't long before the two girls were standing in the middle of the room facing off yet again.

"I recall you wanting to be friends with me," the red head stated matter of factly.

"What makes you think I would really be friends with you?"

Merida was taken aback by the comment. She thought that she and Elsa were making progress in their relationship. Now she knew just how wrong she was. "You are unbelievable." The red head started to pack her books and papers away. She would walk home. Turning back to Elsa she said, "I get that you are upset. But that doesn't give you the right to take your emotions out on other people. You deserve to be called the Ice Queen."

"For the last time, stop calling me that!"

"I will when you stop being such an uptight uber bitch!"

"How dare you!" Elsa was furious but started to feel arousal as well. The red head annoyed her to no end but she also could barely contain the feelings that the other girl always stirred in her even when they clashed with each other.

"I only speak the truth."

"You don't know me!"

That was the last straw. Merida couldn't do it anymore. Taking a big step forward she pulled the blonde to her and placed a kiss on pink plump lips. They were as soft as Merida had imagined they would be. As she pulled back, she saw the look of surprise and lust on the blonde's face.

Elsa was more than surprised that Merida had just kissed her. She had to gather her thoughts. All she could think was how good it felt to have those pale pink lips on hers. Placing her hands on the sides of Merida's face she pulled her in for another kiss. Soon her arms were wrapped around Merida's neck. One of them moaned as the kiss quickly deepened. Merida placed her arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her completely into her body. They were locked in their embrace until there was a knock on the door.

Springing apart, Merida took a step back while Elsa answered the door.

"Hey sweetie." Ingrid looked at her niece. The girl was flush in the face and breathing heavily. "Are you ok? I heard arguing and now you're looking a little disheveled."

"Yeah I'm fine. We were just had a disagreement about the project. Things got heated but we…we worked it out." Elsa shot daggers at the other girl when she giggled at the comment.

"Ok," the older blonde replied. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"We'll be down shortly." With that Elsa closed the door. There was now a mix of sexual tension and uncertainty filling the room. "Did you want to stay for dinner," Elsa asked cautiously.

"Don't I always," Merida stated in reply.

* * *

For the first time in almost three weeks Anna had left the house with her aunt and sister. She was still reeling from her assault. She felt shame, regret, anger, but she was also very jumpy. More than anything, she was confused. The brown haired girl thought Hans had loved her. But Dr. Hopper was helping her. He was helping all of them with this. Today was the first family therapy session they would have with him. Anna also had two personal sessions with him while Elsa and Ingrid had one personal session with him weekly.

The longer hour and a half session had been emotional. Ingrid and Elsa blamed themselves because they didn't stop Anna from seeing Hans. Their aunt felt most of the guilt. Anna felt stupid to have been blind to Hans because of his looks and popularity. Serious time would be needed for the family to heal. Despite the horror of the situation, in the end it was only going to make them stronger and closer as a family.

Later that evening they sat at the dinner table eating quietly. The three women were in their own world. Something about the silence made Elsa snap. "Anna. Aunt Ingrid. I-I'm gay and might be in love with Merida," she blurted out.

The brown pair of eyes was happy while pair of blue eyes was surprised.

Elsa suddenly felt better. Lighter. It was like she had lifted 2tons off of her body. _I should've said something sooner._ Then she became concerned. She remembered what Belle's dad had done to her and Ruby when they reviled their relationship to him. "Please don't kick me out Aunt Ingrid."

The statement confused the older blonde. "What? Why would I do something like that?"

"Belle's father did it to her."

"I would never do that to you Elsa. You and Anna are basically my daughters and I love you both no matter what. Plus if I put you out of the house I'd be a hypocrite." It was Ingrid's turn to make a confession of her own. "I'm gay too Elsa. I've never told you girls this before because it never came up."

"Well we didn't know that you even dated," Anna said.

"I did date. But then your parents died and I decided to put the two of you first. Not that I blame either of you because having you both in my life has been rewarding."

"You should date Aunt Ingrid. You deserve to be happy. You'd be a good catch for somebody. Any woman would be lucky to have you." Anna was delighted with the idea of her aunt dating. Seems the prospect of her sister being in love and her aunt possibly dating again, the brown haired girl was returning to her old self.

"No. I'm happy with my girl's. We've made ourselves into a nice family of three."

"Actually, I agree with Anna. You should date. I graduate this year. Once Anna is also gone what would you do?"

"Girl's really I just-"

"At least think about it," Elsa suggested.

A fter a long moment Ingrid agreed. "Since it's suddenly so important to you two then I'll take it into consideration." They spent the rest of dinner talking about how Elsa's graduation celebration.

* * *

"Let's go Storybrooke! Let's go! Let's go Storybrooke! Let's go!" The Storybrooke fans were on the edge of their seats. This was the girl's championship game and it had been close game. But their team was starting to pull away with a small nine point lead and 11:00 left to go in the game.

Merida and Ruby were currently on the bench resting.

"So you ready for softball season since volleyball is over and this is the last basketball game for us," Ruby asked her red head friend.

"Yeah."

"Well don't sound excited about it."

"I am. It's just that I haven't heard from any of the schools I applied to. Starting to get worried I didn't get accepted anywhere." Merida was growing frustrated with coming home and not having any replies from any of the schools she applied with. "You already got in at MU along with Belle. Jasmine is going to Yale, Mulan got into Cal Berkley, and Nyla will be going to Huntington College."

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough. Let's just worry about winning one more game."

The Lady Knights won the game in a big way. The team claimed the state championship again with a 93-71 victory over Brookside High School. They were immediately surrounded by everyone from town who was in attendance. The 2014 team had made high school sport history. It was their fourth consecutive championship topped with a perfect season. Coach Swan-Mills was greeted by her very pregnant yet happy wife and proud looking sister-in-law. After the initial celebration was over the court was cleared for the trophy presentation and the game MVP announcement. The honor was split between Merida and Ruby since both girls had a triple double. Merida had scored 23 points, 15 assists, and 11 steals while Ruby had 20 points, 12 rebounds, and 13 blocked shots.

Once it was over Merida was talking with her family but the twins and her baby sister were growing restless while the triplets were complaining of being hungry. So they left but promised to meet her at Granny's to continue the celebration.

"Congrats Mer. I'm happy for you."

Merida smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Graham. I'm glad we went out with a win." The red head sensed he had something on his mind. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just…what we talked about a few days ago involving you know who has been on my mind."

"If you don't want to do it-"

"That's not it."

"Hey Merida," Elsa said.

The two friends looked and saw Elsa, her aunt and her sister. Merida was surprised to see her. Anna was a given since she was on the cheer squad. But she didn't think Elsa would show up to a game. This was the first time all season she had seen her in attendance of one. Yet her presence made the win that much better.

"Elsa. Ingrid. Good of you to come."

"Of course. We wanted to show our support. And Anna wanted to be with her squad mates," Ingrid said in reply.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go hang out a bit more. But I'll see you at the Granny's." As quickly as he had appeared, Graham had disappeared back into the crowd.

"What a sweet young man," Ingrid commented aloud.

"Yeah he is a great guy." Merida turned her attention to Elsa. She was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, red tank top with a white over shirt tied at the waist, and red pumps. Her platinum blonde hair was hanging loosely around her face and she wore no makeup. To Merida she looked perfect. "Will you be at Granny's too?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. Since she was no longer friends with Cruella and Monica, the blonde had stopped going to most parties or any other social event that was related to school. She wasn't anti-social. She had simply become tired of being a person she was not. The Ice Queen persona had taken a lot out of her. And since she had been assaulted, she stuck with Anna as much as she could. Her brain wanted to say no. But her heart and her body were dying to be in the company of the red head. _NO! I won't run from these feelings anymore. I already made my feelings known to Anna and Aunt Ingrid. I need to do it with myself and with Merida. She deserves to know,_ "Uh…are you sure you want me there?"

"Elsa, find us when you're done here." Her sister and aunt quickly disappeared. Now it was the two of them and the building sexual tension.

"Of course I want you to come." Merida reached out for her hand and was happy when Elsa didn't pull away. She was quickly becoming aroused.

"Ok." Two pairs of blue eyes met. The pull was undeniable and before they could stop themselves Merida and Elsa were engaged in their second kiss. A deep passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours. A kiss that had pale fingers tangled in red curly locks. A kiss which made muscular arms pull the lithe body closer and rap around a slim waist. A kiss which made their hearts dance and made their souls sing. A kiss that made more than a few heads turn. Both girls were beyond breathless when they pulled apart. Merida smiled as she commented, "I thought you didn't like me sweating on you."

"I lied," Elsa said. "I like everything about you. Even when we argue I like you."

"Good." With one more chaste kiss Merida was satisfied for now with the affection she had received. Before she could stop herself the red head asked, "So will you go to prom with me?"

Elsa was surprised. "You want to go to prom?"

"Yeah. Only with you." It was true. Plus she was done with being angry at Elsa. It was too tiresome and things between them had become so different since they shared that first kiss. The looks were more open. They had started to flirt, text each other, and Elsa had even taken an archery lesson with Merida.

"I'll go with you but under one condition."

"Name it," Merida said.

"We go as a couple. An official couple." Elsa wanted to make sure she and Merida were on solid ground. This was the best way she could think of to achieve that.

"Yes. We will go as an official couple." In that moment Merida felt like she could fly to the moon. She had a new girlfriend. Things had to end until they returned to town. "I don't want to but I have to go. Gotta shower up and grab my gear. But I'll see you at Granny's" They embraced until the gym was almost empty.

* * *

Merida was sitting by herself on the bus till Ruby took the space next to her.

"Is it true," the brunette asked?"

"Is what true?"

"That you and the Ice Queen kissed."

Merida smiled shyly. "It's true. But do me a favor and don't call her Ice Queen anymore. She doesn't like it."

Ruby was stunned but she'd respect her friend's wishes. "Ok. So…how was it?"

 _Of course she'd want to hear all the dirty details. She's worst than most guys._ "I don't kiss and tell Ruby."

"Since when?"

"Fine. If you really must know." Merida took a moment to think. The way she felt about and around Elsa was sometimes difficult to put into words. The more they were around each other, the stronger her feelings were becoming. Being with the blonde was nothing like when she was with Lisa or even her very first girlfriend Carol. "It was everything yet nothing like any kiss I've had before. Way better than our first kiss too."

"You kissed her before," Ruby yelled. Almost every pair of eyes were on them.

"Just announce it to the whole world Ruby."

"Sorry. But you didn't tell me. Why not?" The bus stopped in front of the school gym. Once they had their bags and themselves loaded into Ruby's car, the duo headed to Granny's.

"I didn't tell anyone before now. So stop pouting." Merida told Ruby about the first kiss she shared with Elsa days before. "We're dating now too. Going to prom together."

"Finally. Does this mean you're over Lisa?"

"First of all I've been over her for months now. Second of all, I don't need you telling this to everyone."

"My lips are sealed," Ruby stated. "We should totally go on a double date. Belle would love it."

"She and Elsa barely even know each other."

"Well we can all sit together at the diner." Just as Ruby said that, they pulled into the back parking lot. They made their way to the front and were greeted by many of the people who were at the game. It was so busy that there were people out on the front patio.

"I hate to state the obvious but there's no place to sit Rubes."

Merida herd her phone ring. It was a text from Elsa.

E: Turn around and walk to the booth in the middle.

"That was Elsa. She has a booth." The teammates walked back inside and found where Elsa was sitting. When she saw Merida, the blonde stood up and pulled her girlfriend into another kiss.

"I'm glad you're here," Elsa said shyly.

"So am I. What did I do to deserve that kiss?"

"It was your "Congratulations on winning the state championship" kiss. And this is an I missed you kiss."

When they pulled apart the girls saw that Belle had found Ruby and now the couple was in a lip lock of their own.

Turning back to Elsa Merida said, "I think we're almost like those two."

"Maybe."

As soon as they broke apart Ruby told Belle the news about Merida and Elsa. The red head wanted to smack Ruby for spilling her guts so soon after promising to remain silent about her new relationship. Then she realized that three public displays of affection (all in the same day) already placed her and the blonde in the SHS rumor mill. So she simply let the matter go. But just like Ruby had said, Belle was thrilled with the news and wanted to go on a double date with the new couple. She also hoped they would go to prom as double dates.

"Do you think Graham will be upset that you two are dating," Ruby asked.

"No," Elsa answered. "He broke up with me. I…I think he knew I was attracted to girl's before I did. Or at least before I was ready to finally admit it."

A server finally made it over to their table. They decided to share several appetizers and a pitcher of iced tea.

"Well looks like you've downgraded," an accented voice said. Looking up the four girls saw Monica and Cruella standing next to their table.

"How about I-"

"I'll handle this," Elsa whispered to her girlfriend. She spoke up and said, "No I upgraded actually. I now have friends who really like me and care about me. Besides, how relevant are either one of you now that we no longer hang out anymore and I'm not the Queen of Mean?" After several minutes of silence the girls just walk away.

"Nice," Ruby said.

The couples made small talk until the food arrived. Merida was happy to see that Elsa was taking a liking to her friends. They seemed to like her too.

"I almost forgot to tell you Merida," Elsa commented.

"Tell me what?"

"Letters from schools have started to come in. I've been accepted to most of the places I've applied to including MU," the blonde gushed.

Merida was a mix of emotions. Of course she was happy for Elsa. She was also jealous because she wanted to attend the same school as her new girlfriend and her friends. She was worried that she wouldn't hear back from any colleges before graduation. _The military is looking more and more like a viable option._ "That's great Elsa."

"Don't sound so excited," the blonde teased. But then Elsa saw the hint of worry on the red heads face.

"I'm the only one here who is still waiting for letters of any kind."

"You'll get into MU and be attending classes with us," Belle said.

"And we'll get to be teammates again," Ruby chimed in.

"I hope so," Merida said dejectedly.

Chaste kisses to her lips and cheek from Elsa were enough to stop Merida from pouting but she was still very upset. As they ate, multiple people continued to come up and congratulate Ruby and Merida on the win and their MVP honors. The diner was still buzzing with excitement when they left an hour later.

"So what do you guys want to do now," Merida asked.

"We are going home to celebrate," Ruby said.

"Didn't you two do that before we left the Memorial Gym? I saw you two sneak off to the locker room."

"Not exactly," Belle said. "I'm not freaky."

"At least you're not freaky yet," Ruby muttered. The glare from Belle quickly got her to be quite.

"See you two later," the cheerleader said.

"Fredrick, Junior, slow down!" Merida deflated slightly when she heard her mother's voice. She turned in the opposite direction that Belle and Ruby had gone and saw her family making a beeline for her and Elsa.

As they made over to the young couple, she gave a strained smile. She was not ready to do this. But word about her and Elsa would get to her parents sooner or later.

"I hope you're ready for this because I'm not."

"Merida I doubt your family is that bad."

"You're about to find out first hand," Merida said. "Plus I have to tell them about us before word gets out. My mother will either adore you or despise you." By the time they left the diner, Merida's mother was ready to welcome Elsa as her new daughter-in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well this story is wrapping up. One more chapter after this one. Leave a comment if you guys want a sequel of them attending college.

T/W: Violence and another sexual assault this chapter.

Chapter 8

It was a hot day out. Part of Merida wished to be inside like a normal person, part of her wanted to be no place else, and the rest of her wanted to be with her girlfriend. But here she was at softball practice. All to have Coach Swan-Mills ride her just as much as she did during the basketball season. She was practicing her bunt when she spotted Hans. All of her wanted to bash his skull in with the bat she was holding. Instead, she took pleasure in the fact that he would get an unofficial punishment soon enough. Only she, Red, Belle, Graham, and Simba knew about it.

The four of them had come up with the idea a few days after Anna had been assaulted by the arrogant dirt bag. There was no DNA evidence of the rape, but his family had hired one of the best attorney's in the state. The fact that they were handing out money to anyone involved in the case who'd take it didn't help Anna's cause for justice. He was even trying to say that Anna had forced herself on him.

Once practice was over she showered up and left the gym. She was happy to be greeted by Elsa. The blonde just smiled and placed a quick on her lips. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have something for you," the blonde said. She pulled out a notebook and handed it to Merida.

It was the data and report for their science project. Everything was typed up with the correct reference information, the processes they used to collect their data, the notes they took. All of it was there.

"I took the time to finish this up for us since you're busy with softball now."

"This is great." Merida pulled Elsa in for a hug and more passionate kiss. One of her softball teammates let out a wolf whistle as they passed.

When they pulled apart Elsa said, "Did one of your teammates whistle at us?"

"Yes. My softball teammates are a bit more rowdy than the girls on the basketball team. But you'll like them. Is giving me time for softball the only reason you finished this for us?"

"Well I did have one ulterior motive," the blonde said with lust filled eyes.

Merida loved the looks her girlfriend gave her. The two were not as open with showing affection in public as they had been on the day they started dating. However, the open looks, the flirting, eating lunch together, being at Elsa's house, all of it was great. And part of Merida wanted to tell Elsa about their plan. She was unsure how the blonde would react to knowing she had part in it but she just let it go.

"Did you want to tell me your majesty or are you going to keep your simple peasant wondering?"

"I'd rather show you," Elsa said.

After a short drive the couple arrived at the park. It wasn't many people about. Elsa opened the back of her car and pulled a blanket and a small basket. "I brought some snacks from home so we could have a picnic."

The red head was blown away. Since dating, she was seeing a whole new side of Elsa. She loved it. "That's really sweet Elsa."

They picked a spot by the pond, set the blanket down, and sat across from each other. They were making small talk and really enjoying each other's company. It was hard for them to leave once it started to get dark.

"Will you come over for dinner," Elsa asked.

"Of course. I like your aunt's cooking."

"I've notice. She'll have to teach me some recipes before I leave for school."

"You don't know how to cook?"

"No," Elsa admitted shyly. "But I need to learn since you are a human garbage disposal."

"Not funny," Merida said smiling. She helped Elsa pack away the leftovers and fold the blanket. They walked back to Elsa's car hand in hand.

The blonde was lost in her thoughts. Being with Merida over the last two weeks was incredible for her. She didn't think she'd ever feel this way about another person. What really surprised her was just how different Merida was. The red head was funny, loving, and full of energy. She also had a temper and was very stubborn. But Elsa was finding ways of getting what she wanted from the other girl.

* * *

Simba, Graham, and Hans were passing around the bottle of Scotch they had got from below deck. They were sitting on the bow of the yacht owned by one of Hans' older brothers.

"Are you sure you should be drinking after what happened last year," Hans asked.

"I'm fine," Simba replied.

"If you say so. Why'd you guys want to come here for anyway?"

"My dad was thinking of getting one of these. I told him I'd talk to you since you help your brothers out with the tours they do."

"Well this is one of the higher end yachts. I know your dad is the DA but he might want to look at a cheaper model."

"I'll give him the advice."

"So Graham what are you gonna do now that your playing days are over?"

Graham and Simba both exchanged a look. They were officially fed up with the arrogant, self-centered, asshole. "I plan on sticking around Storybrooke for awhile. Going to become a deputy with the sheriff's office." After speaking with Sheriff Nolan, Graham had decided to enroll in the police academy and would come back to join the sheriff's department.

"How about showing us around this thing," Simba suggested.

"Sure," Hans said. They went around the main deck, the upper deck, and below deck. They were in the lounge area sipping on beers when Graham asked a question.

"So Hans just between us, what happened that night with Anna?"

"Why do you care," Hans asked.

"Just wondering. You can tell us. It'll be just between us guys."

"Yeah. Just between us," Simba chimed in.

The brown haired baseball player was thinking about it. He could lie about it. But he figured that it wouldn't hurt to tell these guys. They were having a good time anyway. Hans figured they would respect him even more than they already did if he told them how he made a woman of Anna. Finally he gave an answered. "Well I smacked her around a bit, had my way with her when she passed out. But she was too tight and dry. I couldn't get off, so I left." He smirked as he spoke again, "Technically I didn't rape her. At least that's what my older brothers said. Honestly I never really cared about Anna. I wanted to be with her sister Elsa. But after dating you, she hooked up with that fucking dyke Merida."

"Watch your mouth. You're talking about my best friend and her girlfriend."

"What? I'm just saying that it's disgusting. Besides I doubt the dyke can satisfy Elsa like a real man could."

"Raping Anna makes you a real man Hans?" Simba was now standing next to Hans behind the bar. He was so busy talking that he didn't notice the hulking football player had moved from the sofa. Then he was hit in the jaw. A series of punches to his stomach followed. He turned around and was hit in the face again by Graham. The two beat him up with a flurry of kicks and punches. They picked him up and tied him to a chair.

He was passed out until they roused him with some smelling salts. "So how does it feel to be helpless and vulnerable Hans? How does it feel to be in the same position you had Anna in," Graham asked.

"Look I didn't rape her."

"That's a lie." He punched him again knocking out a tooth. "You didn't leave any DNA behind but you forced yourself on her. That's all it takes you sick bastard."

Simba approached and pulled out a huge knife.

"Wait please don't…don't kill me." The boy was so scared that he peed himself.

Taking the knife Graham said, "We're not going to kill you. That'd be too good for you." It was not easy like the boys thought it would be but they had accomplished their goal. The two had to gag him so his screaming wouldn't alert anyone who might have been milling around outside. He passed out from the pain but now Hans would be marked for life. The world would know him for what he was.

"Are you going to finish him off," Graham asked.

"No." Simba said. "But I have another idea." A few minutes later they stealthily made their way off of the yacht and away from the docks. It was almost 2am and the place was abandoned.

"So why didn't you go through with the rest of the plan?"

"He wasn't worth it. Besides there's another guy who's way hotter."

"Nyla's ok with you being bisexual?"

"Yeah. She's coming around."

"What about your parents?"

"The folks are a different story. Not sure how to handle that one. I just hope they accept me for who I am."

* * *

SHS was buzzing with rumors on Monday morning. Everyone was wondering who had assaulted Hans Isles. On Sunday afternoon his two older brothers had found him on their yacht. He was bound with rope, badly beaten, five wine corks in his ass, and his assailants carved the word RAPIST into his forehead. He was currently in the hospital but wasn't talking to anyone.

Merida found Elsa in the girl's restroom with Anna. The brown haired girl was upset.

"I know he's not a great person, but he didn't deserve this," Anna cried.

"Anna you shouldn't feel bad. You didn't do this. I know he meant a lot to you at one point but you can't be upset." Elsa looked at Merida with a pleading in her eyes.

"She's right Anna. Hans is a son of a bitch. But you didn't do anything wrong." The redhead was now second guessing what she and her friends had done. Maybe they had gone too far but they couldn't undo the damage. Only thing to do now was close ranks and make sure no one found out who was involved.

It was another 20mins before they were able to get Anna calm and out of the restroom. Elsa had almost called their aunt but the younger girl assured her she was ok. So they walked the girl to her class. Later at lunch Merida, Simba, Ruby, Belle, and Graham were having a very intense conversation.

"Well it's too late to take it back," Belle said.

"How could we know that Anna would be upset about it anyway," Graham commented seconds later.

Merida knew her friends were not very regretful of what they did to Hans. They wanted justice for Anna and her family. It seemed like the jerk was going to get off without any penalty for what he did to Anna. Instead of carrying out justice they had dispensed vengeance.

"Please tell me you're not going to say anything," Simba said.

The basketball player shot daggers at him. "Of course I won't."

"Of course you won't do what," Elsa asked as she took the seat next to her girlfriend.

"I was just telling them about how I was still worried not having heard from any of the major schools I applied to." That was something still on Merida's mind so it wasn't a lie. "I won't keep worrying about it. We still have about two months of school and prom to look forward to."

"We're still going with Ruby and Belle right," Elsa asked.

"Yes."

"Mind if Nyla and I come with," Simba asked.

"Not at all," Belle said. She then looked at Graham. "We'll find a date for you Graham so you can come along too."

"It's ok. I don't want to go."

"Oh come on Graham. It'll be one of the last times we get to hang out before graduating." Merida didn't know what her future held but she knew that after they were done with school in mid June, things wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Fine," he said with a huff. "As long as it's not with one of Elsa's friends."

"Hey they are former friends. Plus I've upgraded to better friends." Looking around the table she meant what she had said. All of the people at this table were starting to feel like a second family to her.

"I was thinking Jasmine Singh," Ruby said.

"She's not going. Got a college interview that weekend," Belle supplied in answer.

Merida leaned in while the girl's now including Nyla were trying to come up with a plan to find a prom date for Graham. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be," he asked.

"I just thought it'd be weird for you to be at prom with both of your exes. And said exes are now in relationships with girls one of whom is your best friend."

Graham took a second to think before commenting. It was a strange set of circumstances but not embarrassing. "No. I'm happy for all three of you. Besides I have finals and the police entrance exam to study." He really was not jealous. He wanted his friends to be happy. "So don't worry about me."

Anna had joined the table of upperclassmen and they continued their meal until the warning bell rang. Once they reached their lockers and swabbed out books, the students went their separate ways. Elsa laid a sweet kiss on Merida's cheek with the promise of more after class was over for the day.

It was a long fourth period. Merida could only think about Elsa and what she had said. The young couple had been getting really serious with the physical activity and affection. She thought Elsa would be shy but the blonde had surprised her. The girl had admitted to having a long standing attraction to Merida. She simply didn't want to waste any more time with denying her feelings or keeping her hands to herself. The red head didn't mind. Seemed that Elsa had the same high sex drive she did. Their passion and chemistry was off the charts. It wouldn't be long before they had sex. But before they did that Merida had something she needed to do.

When she made it to science class, she smiled at her girlfriend and took her seat. It took everything she had not to kiss her. People knew the two were together but they didn't make it a habit of making out in the classes they had together.

"I missed you," Elsa said.

"I missed you too."

"Are you ready to present our report?"

"Yes. I can't wait till this is over."

Once class started they were called up in their pairs. Grumpy started with the front of the class so Merida and Elsa were the second to present. It went well for the girls. The information they presented was factual, informative, and generated a number of questions when they were done including one from Grumpy himself. They had a good feeling about earning a high grade on the assignment. They had run out of time so the last of the reports would be wrapped up the next day.

The girls meet at Elsa's locker when school was out.

Anna came up to them with a look of shock on her face. "You guys won't believe what happened!"

"Well it depends on what you're talking about Anna," her sister stated.

"Killian has been arrested for assaulting Hans."

"What?"

"Yeah. Someone came forward and said they saw him around the docks before Hans's brothers found him. Sheriff Nolan drug him out of The Rabbit Hole. News is all over town."

"I'm not surprised," Merida said. _This can't be any better for us. A fall guy is in place. Once the Pirates of the Caribbean reject is officially charged we can breathe easy._

"Everyone knows what a sleaze bag Killian is but I don't know if it was him," Elsa said.

"Why not," Anna asked.

"I think he'd have sympathy for Hans. They are the same side of the same coin so to speak. But if the sheriff thinks it was him and there's a witness then I guess it was Killian. Good riddance honestly. I didn't care about the way he would look at me when I'd see him around town." Elsa hated the former fisherman. On one occasion when they were at Granny's he had made offensive remarks toward her. Ingrid had caught him. The older blonde told him what she would do to him and his tongue if she heard Killian speaking to any of them in that manner again. Since that day he never said a word to her but it didn't keep him from looking. "You need a ride home?"

"No. I have cheer practice today. I'll get a ride from Belle. See at home."

The brown haired girl walked in the direction of the gym.

"It's good to see her returning to her normal self. Dr. Hopper must be a great therapist."

"He is. We've been seeing him since this whole thing happened. Before that he was helping me with my parents passing." Putting the last of her books away, Elsa closed her locker and turned to Merida. "So my aunt is at the gallery till late tonight. Want to go to my house?"

"Yeah but I want to talk to you about something first."

"Ok."

Merida really hoped that Elsa would not take this the wrong way. All she could do was ask. "Would you go to the clinic with me and get tested?"

"Tested," Elsa asked confused.

"Yeah. For STD's. I'm not saying that you have anything and I don't either. I just want us to be safe."

Elsa couldn't be upset with that. Merida was taking their sexual safety into consideration. The red head was taking their relationship seriously. "It's a good idea for us to do this to be 100% sure that we are both healthy. Doing it as a couple would bring us closer together too." She placed a kiss on the taller girls' forehead. "I think its sweet you want to do this."

* * *

Ruby watched as her girlfriend lead the cheerleaders through the dance routine they were doing for the upcoming regional competition in May. After a third place finish for the state competition they got the invite. If they place fifth or better next month, then they would automatically get a spot at nationals. The cheer coach was just as hard on them as Coach Swan-Mills was on the basketball and softball team. But the man had turned the program around and now the squad were in-line for a possible spot at nationals. Everything Belle did made Ruby so proud.

Their six month anniversary was in a few days so she was planning to do something special for the love of her life. What Ruby really wanted was a marriage proposal. She knew they were too young and still had plenty of time to get married. However, she had something similar to that in mind. The tall brunette couldn't wait to surprise Belle.

Once Belle was done, they gave Anna a ride to her house and headed home. Belle had made a habit of doing her homework in class and during her free time at school. It never took the bookworm long to complete assignments. Yet she did it which allowed her more time with her family. The brunette couple arrived to find Granny in the kitchen. Belle insisted on helping her so she would know how to cook all of Ruby's favorite foods when they left for college.

Granny was beyond happy with Ruby's choice. For awhile her pup had been interested in the Zimmer girl. Before that it had been Graham. He was a nice boy but it didn't take Granny long to see that he simply not able to keep up with her granddaughter. Ruby was a lone wolf and liked to go her own way. For awhile Granny had been worried that the free spirited girl was getting out of control. Then she saw her with Belle at the diner one day. The lone wolf had found her mate was ready to settle down. The older Lucas woman couldn't wait to possibly have a great-grandchild.

It was Friday afternoon and SHS was buzzing with excitement. At least the senior class was excited. They graduated in six seeks and prom was a three weeks away. It was also confirmed that the class trip would be to New York. Elsa was happy. She had not been to NY since before her parents had died.

"You excited about the trip," Merida asked.

"Beyond excited. I haven't been to NY in years. Have you ever been there?"

"You meet my family."

"Point taken." The MacDougall clan was interesting. She found it hard to believe that there were more relatives for her to meet at graduation. They fell silent for a few moments. "I want to take you on a personal tour of the city. Show you some of the places I went with my family."

Merida smiled at the blonde. "I'd love that." Elsa drove them to Merida's house so she could drop off her backpack and gym bag. Opening the door they were greeted by Angus. The cat made it known that he missed his owner as he weaved his body around Merida's legs. He gave Elsa the same affection. Then he ran off like nothing happened. "Sometimes I wish I had a dog," Merida said. "Let me put this stuff upstairs then we can go meet Ruby."

Elsa took a seat at the kitchen table. Elinor kept an immaculate house despite having seven children. Sitting on the table was mail with Merida's name on it. She showed them to the red head when she returned. "Have you seen these?"

"No. Must have come in today." Merida looked through the four letters. They were all from schools she had applied to. "This one is from UConn." She opened it as quickly as she could.

"So what does it say?"

"I got in. Full basketball scholarship." Merida also opened the letters from UMass, Boston College, and Maryland. She had been accepted to all of them with full scholarships to play basketball and a partial scholarship from Maryland.

"That's great news," Elsa said. She hugged and kissed her girlfriend. The blonde had known that Merida would get into college and she was super proud.

"It is and I'm happy but it's not the school's I want to attend. We just started dating. I don't want to lose you."

The sadness in Merida's blue eyes was breaking Elsa's heart. "You won't lose me babe. There's all kinds of ways for us to stay in touch. So don't be upset if we don't go to the same school." She held Merida close to her. "We can work this out no matter how far apart we might end up being."

"Are you saying that you're ok with us going to different schools?" Merida really hoped that she was wrong about what Elsa had just said.

"Of course I'm not. Look, all I'm saying is that I don't want you to get upset about not hearing from MU. I have faith that you'll get in and we'll see each other every day. Just be prepared in case it doesn't happen that way." Elsa placed a soft kiss on pouting lips. "You can't get rid of my so easily."

"No I guess I can't. But you'll get sick of me after we've been fighting for two months about how I flirt too much."

Elsa blushed. "Actually you won't. I like it when we fight," she admitted."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't pick a fight just to get me riled up."

"Oh I've learned other ways to get you excited," Merida said.

* * *

"Open your eyes now," Ruby said.

Belle opened her eyes and was speechless. There was a small table in the back of the coffee shop that was set for two. The classic white table cloth, two chairs, and lone candle were super sweet. There were place setting for their meal and a bouquet of the local wild flowers that were Belle's favorite.

"Happy six month anniversary."

"Thank you." Belle kissed Ruby deeply and passionately until they were breathless. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I made arrangements to have dinner in the place we had our first official date."

"You are so sweet to me Rubes. I love it."

The girls' sat and had a full three course meal with all of Belle's favorites.

"This was our celebration yet that was all my favorite food with my favorite songs playing."

"Yes. And you're my favorite person. Besides I like spoiling you." Now was the moment that Ruby had been waiting for all night. "You're too far away. Come over here." Belle stood up to move her seat but Ruby pulled her into her lap with a firm tug of the wrist. The basketball player smiled at her. "Best seat in the house is right here my beauty."

"Yes it is," Belle replied.

Ruby took a box out of her pocket. From the moment they had started dating Ruby had been saving most of her tips from the diner to buy something nice for Belle for graduation. Instead she got her this because of her love for the girl. "This is for you Belle. When you look at it, just remember how much I love. Remember that no matter what we go through that I belong to you and would do anything for you."

With slightly shaking hands Belle opened the small box. For the second time that day she was speechless. It was a small sapphire ring set in white gold. With a matching necklace.

"It's a matching set like we are," Ruby said. She took the ring out of the box. "I want to give you this ring as a promise to stay committed to you and as a promise of marriage when we're ready for that."

"You…you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. I'd be crazy to let you get away from me." She placed a chaste kiss on the auburn haired girls' lips. "So will you ware this promise ring and become my wife someday?"

"Absolutely."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First off I'm so super sorry for the delay in posting this last chapter. Had other projects I was working on and changes at my job. Anyway, this is the last chapter folks. If you enjoyed this story check out my SwanQueen fanfic A Change Of Fate. If you have a hard time finding it, you can find it by searching for me under authors. I'm taking a break from this story but there will be a college sequel coming in a few months. Also I will be changing my name to datonewriter so no more rainbowswen. Also feel free follow me on twitter datonewriter.

T/W: Lots of sex to finish out this first part of the series.

Chapter 9

It was nothing like Merida had imagined. Times Square was way better in person than on t.v. The buildings were huge and the amount of people was staggering. All the red head could do was take it in.

"Having fun sweetie?"

Merida looked at her blonde girlfriend and smiles. "Yes. Being with you makes it unforgettable." The two share a chaste kiss then follow their classmates down the street. Eventually the group makes it to the American Museum Of Natural History. The faculty escort Ms. Blanchard was going over the exhibits and attractions before instructing them to meet back in the gift shop in 3hrs. Merida and Elsa were joined by Ruby and Belle. The two couples explored the technology exhibit and caught a lecture on alternative energy. Elsa was surprised she wasn't bored to tears. She was actually happy to be learning something different. She was having fun.

"Anyone need to use the ladies room," Belle asked.

"I'll go with you. I need to touch up my makeup," Elsa responded.

The two new friends walked off leaving their girlfriends behind.

"What's with the ring," Elsa asked Belle as they stood at the sink.

A light blush tinted the brunettes' cheeks. "It was a gift from Rubes for my birthday. A necklace came with it but the ring is special. It's a promise ring."

"Really?" That seemed like a big step to Elsa. "Wow. Well she put a lot of thought into it."

"I know. She asked me to marry her."

"You guys are getting married?"

"Yes we are but not anytime soon. We just confirmed our commitment to each other."

"You don't think it's odd to be engaged to her after 6 months?"

"Ruby, Merida, and I have been friends since grade school. I've been in love with her for a long time. And I know she loves me. She just had to figure it out."

"But how do you know you want to be with her? How are you so sure that she's right for you?"

Belle was starting to see where this was going. "It's kind of hard to explain." She took a moment to think about her next words. "The best way to put it would be like looking for the right pair of shoes to complete an outfit. You don't know what pair will work until you see them. After that everything else just falls into place."

"What does her grandmother think?"

"That old wolf started planning everything as soon as we told her."

* * *

Elsa was unable to sleep. She kept thinking about what Belle said. While it was true that she felt different where Merida was concerned and she was pretty sure it was love, the blonde was not ready to think about where their relationship was going. She would just enjoy being with the other girl.

Later that morning the class had breakfast. Then they got on their charter bus for a tour of Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty.

"You've been quite," Merida said. "Is everything ok babe?" The red head gave Elsa's hand a slight squeeze.

 _She's so sweet to me._ "Yes. I'm fine. Just happy to be here with you."

The couple chatted for the remainder of the bus and ferry rides. On the island itself, the class saw the main building with the immigrant intake area, the Wall of Honor, Fort Gibson site, and the baggage/dormitory area. It was surreal to see it all. There were also immigrant records on display. Elsa was able to find her great-grandmother who immigrated to the US as a 13yr old in 1898. Merida had no relatives in the records. Her parents were the first in her family to leave Scotland in the 1990's when her mother was still pregnant with her.

It was early evening when they made it back to the city. The group was allowed to choose where to have dinner. A few of them choose to go to Times Square including Ruby, Belle, Graham, Nyla, Simba, and Mulan. Elsa and Merida decided to just have a quiet evening together at the hotel restaurant.

"You having fun keeping me to yourself," Merida asked the blonde.

"Always." As much as she enjoyed the company of their friends, more often than not, Elsa wanted to spend her time with no one but Merida. She couldn't help but be selfish when it came to the red head. It relaxed her and she could let her guard down being with her girlfriend.

The couple had an elegant dinner of duck breast with raspberry sauce with a spring cucumber salad. Then they headed upstairs to Elsa's room.

"Let's cuddle," the red head suggested.

Elsa led them to the bed where the couple lay down facing each other.

At first they just looked at each other, exchanging chaste kisses and gentle caresses. Merida drew back with a sigh.

"What's wrong Merida?"

"I'm scared. What will we do if I end up going to school across the country? How can we handle the distance? We just started our relationship." Tears started to roll her pale cheeks. "I…I don't want to lose you Elsa."

Elsa pulled the girl closer to her. "You won't lose me." She looked into sad pale grey eyes. "I've told you, there are all kinds of ways to stay in touch with us. We can Skype, text, e-mail. I'll fly to you every month if I have to. Aunt Ingrid won't like seeing the credit card bill but I don't care." She wiped the tears from her girlfriends face. "As long as we work at it no distance is too great." Pulling Merida flush into her body and kissed her. It was one full of promise and love.

Soon Merida responded and the kiss deepened. Hands move under clothing and exploring over skin. The red head moves on top of Elsa and starts to grind her hips into the girl. She pulls back and looks down at her girlfriend.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she asked.

"Because," Merida says, "this is the same position we were in when we first meet. The same lust in your eyes now is the same as it was then."

All Elsa could do was blush. "Yeah well now I don't mind the way you make me feel."

They resume their kissing and shortly find themselves in the throes of a passionate make out session. It's not long before clothing is being removed. Elsa is ready to explode when she feels Merida start to undo the front of her pants. And to her surprise she doesn't stop her. _I'm beyond ready for this. Encourage her to continue._ The blonde flips them over and work her pants down her legs until they are completely off.

Blue eyes meet and no words need to be exchanged. The couple knows where this is going and their clothing quickly disappear. Any fears Elsa had about her first time having sex escape her brain as she places her sopping wet center over Merida's. There moans are muffled as they kiss each other deeper, tongues dancing, hands run over the others body, heated skin touching heated skin.

To her surprise Elsa's hips start to move on their own. Slowly she grinds into Merida. It's not long before their bodies are moving together. A light sheen of sweat covers them as they pick up the pace and the pressure increases. Merida takes a pale pink nipple into her mouth and sucks until it's hard and red. The hand in her red curls guides her to place her mouth on the left nipple. She sucks this one as well and releases it with a soft pop.

Grabbing Elsa's hips the red head encourages her girlfriend to in pick up an even faster pace. The way her body moves, the bouncing of her breast, the flushed pale skin has Merida so close. But she refuses to orgasm until she knows that the other girl is completely satisfied.

"You're so beautiful Elsa."

The blonde hears the words but can speak. The only part of her brain that is still working is the one driving her to seek the sexual pleasure she's been craving for so long. She is however aware that said pleasure is impending and she will need release soon. As soon as she thinks this, Merida places her hand between them and starts to make small circles on her clit. After a few seconds, Elsa is close to the edge.

"Look at me lass," Merida says. Elsa looks into the now dark blue eyes. "I'm close. Cum with me Elsa."

Those words are all it takes to send Elsa into the abyss of her first orgasm. When she starts to feel herself coming back down to Earth, the blonde is laying on her back. Soft kisses are being placed on her neck and face. Gentle hands caress her breast and torso. She opens her eyes to Merida smiling at her.

"Did you like that?"

"I did." They exchange loving kisses and settle into a tangle of limbs and bare skin as sleep finally claims them.

An insistent pressure between her legs slowly draws Merida from her sleep. She's not sure what it is but it feels good. Her pussy is super wet then she feels something teasing her entrance. When she pulls back the covers, the sight of platinum blonde hair between her legs brings her to full arousal. As one of her girlfriend's slim fingers enters her, a moan escapes from her lips. This draws a pair of azure lust filled eyes to look into hers. Just as she is about to speak a second finger is added and Merida is a goner. It isn't long before she's overcome with arousal as Elsa works her body. The girl is amateur but enthusiastic to get Merida to climax. She places a hand on her head to encourage her to suck her clit harder.

"Yes Elsa. Right there…just…like that." The blonde proceeds to follow Merida's instructions. The red head tries to keep from moaning too loud. But it's been so long since she's had sex and it feels too good for her to restrain herself. "Oh God…so close."

Elsa turns her fingers upward and feels for the hard spot inside the girls' pussy. She finds it and gives it a firm press. Instantly she is rewarded with a flood of thick milky liquid cascading onto her fingers and leaking into her mouth. Merida's unique flavor becomes much stronger. The blonde eagerly laps up as much as she can. Once she feels the muscles around her fingers start to relax, she slowly pulls them out. Merida takes her hand and licks each digit clean. Her smile lets Elsa know that she is pleased with her performance.

"What brought that on," Merida asked.

"When I came back from the bathroom you looked so beautiful while you were sleeping. Then I had the strong urge to taste you." She paused before she spoke again. "Are you upset it woke you?"

"I'll never be upset about you waking me up like that lass."

T he second time Merida woke up, to her left the bed was empty. She smiled when she heard the shower running. Making her way into the bathroom, she relieved herself and stepped into the steaming spray. Elsa was delighted to feel her girlfriends' long strong arms wrap around her. She had been fully satisfied but now her body was on fire. Only Merida's touch could put the flame out.

* * *

Upon returning home Merida had received a few more acceptance letters from colleges. But still nothing from MU. She was upset when she saw Elsa the next day. The blonde quickly took her mind off of it a great session of oral sex in Elsa's bedroom.

"Thank you for that," Merida said.

Elsa was happy that she could sexually please her girlfriend. "Anytime. I actually enjoy it more than I thought I would." They fell silent and lay snuggled together enjoying each other's company. Elsa spoke when her mind drifted to prom which was just over two weeks away. "Do you have your suit for prom ready?"

Merida smiled. She had found a wine crushed velvet jacket with a pair of black dress slacks, black tie, white dress shirt, and a pair of wine Chuck's to complete the look. The only thing she had told her girlfriend was to find a wine colored dress. Much to her dismay the blonde hadn't seen it yet. "Yep."

"Please tell me you will also have my corsage?"

"Yes. Everything is ready to go. But Simba and Nyla opted out of going with us. This is code for 'we want a limo to ourselves so we can have sex'. Did you guys find a date for Graham?"

"No. He decided that he wanted to go stag anyway," Elsa answered.

"At least you tried." Soon they were silent until Merida's hands started to wonder along Elsa's body. "Let's make this alone time count while your sister and aunt are gone."

They wasted no time getting naked. Merida had been half way there anyway.

* * *

"Ma please stop trying to fix clothes." Merida was trying her best to get leave so she could pick Elsa up on time. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon."

"Alright. I'm just surprised you decided to wear something like this. Plus I'm trying to get used to the new hair style."

Merida had gone to the salon earlier that day and got her usually curly red hair straightened. She also cut four inches of the length off and got it shaved on the left side. It was loosely hanging around her face. The change was a shock to her family but everyone seemed to like it. She hoped Elsa would feel the same way.

"Make sure to take lots of pictures before you guys leave."

"We will Ma." She hugged her parents one last time. "Don't wait up."

Her dad had been willing to let her use their emergency car. It was a red 2001 Ford Escape XLT. The SUV had a lot of miles on it but still ran great and the condition on the inside was just as nice as the exterior.

Pulling up to her girlfriends' house, Merida was suddenly nervous. Tonight was different. She had made special plans for her and Elsa. But in the back of her mind the red head was trying not to think about this possibly being one of the last times they would be together. _Just have fun and enjoy this time with her and your friends._

She walked up to the front door with corsage in hand and rang the doorbell. Ingrid opened it and smiled at her.

"Elsa should be down in a few minutes. I like the hair."

"Thanks." It wasn't long before her girlfriend descended the stairs. Merida was blown away. An elegant strapless mermaid dress came down to floor. Platinum blonde hair had been pulled back in a chignon up do. Her beautiful face was accented with a minimum of makeup. Rose gold earrings, bracelet, and necklace added to her natural beauty. The black heels she wore completed her attire and gave Elsa the extra four inches she needed to equal the red head's height. "Wow."

The blonde blushed. "I could say the same."

Blues eyes stare at each other for several moments. Merida finally broke the silence. "The dress is a perfect match to my jacket."

"Yes it is. And I'm happy you chose this color. It looks good on you."

"Thanks." They share a quick kiss. "For you lovely." Merida removes the dark red flower from its plastic container and pins it to the left side of Elsa's stunning dress.

"Well let's get a few pictures," Ingrid says.

After several photos the young couple is out the door and finally at prom. The senior class officers had outdone themselves. Their theme was casino night. They had a real craps table, black jack table, and slot machines scattered around the room. Hors d'oeuvres had been made fresh with product from the farmer and fish markets. It was over the top and way better than the homecoming dance.

"Hey. My two favorite people." The girls turn around and see Graham. He's clean shaven with a fresh haircut dressed in a green tuxedo jacket, black shirt, green tie, and black pants. "I like the hair M."

"Thanks. I like the baby face," she replied.

"Where's everyone else," Elsa asks.

"We got a table in the back. Red scored some really strong moonshine too."

"What took you guys so long to get here," Belle asked.

"Aunt Ingrid had to take pictures. Lots and lots of pictures," Elsa replied.

"Glad you're here," the cheerleader said.

"Where's Nyla, Simba, and Mulan?"

"Mulan is somewhere with Ava. The royal couple hasn't showed up yet."

Eventually the rest of the entourage showed up. They rotated taking shots of moonshine from the flask Ruby had snuck into the dance. The group of friends danced, played the casino games, drank, ate, joked around, and had a great time. Merida was concerned that Elsa had drunk too much. She was becoming very flirty. The blonde also had a small stumble as they left the dance floor.

"I think we should go," Merida suggested.

Blue lustful eyes looked into her own. "Yes. I want you to myself." The red head was pulled into a searing kiss.

"Get a room you two," Ruby teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're leaving." Merida walked with Elsa into the night air. They were alone except for the few students milling about the parking lot. Most were going to or leaving from the prom.

"Where are you taking me lover," Elsa asked her.

"Someplace special. We'll have all the privacy we want." She drove them into the woods just past the old mines. Finally they reached the small hunting cabin that Merida's father had built. Looking at her girlfriend the red head saw that the girl had dozed off. With a gentle shake she roused the blonde from her short nap. "We're here lovely."

The cabin was small but welcoming. Walking down the hall, Elsa found the main bedroom. Merida walked in right behind her. She was turned on by the soft kisses being place along her neck, teeth nipping her ear, warm hands running over her body. Turning in her girlfriends arms Elsa placed a demanding kiss on her lips.

"Let's take a shower."

Merida didn't have to be told twice. They made short work of cleaning each other and returning to the bedroom. The red head dimmed the lights and cuddled with her naked lover. Kissing gave way to touching, then soon turned into groping, and lead to them becoming entwined in each other.

Breathing heavily as their foreheads rested together Elsa couldn't tell the red head thinking. "What's on your mind," the blonde asked.

"You were right. If we end up at different schools, it will be a challenge to keep this alive but not impossible. I love you. So no matter what it takes Elsa we will be together. Just promise one thing."

"Of course."

"Be patient with me. I know I can be pigheaded, short tempered, and short sighted. Just…don't doubt my feelings for you."

"As long as you promise to put up with a girlfriend who is demanding and not always willing to be emotionally vulnerable. We have a deal."

A smile formed on thin pink lips. "I can do that."

They were highly aroused when they broke apart for a second time. Merida took her time as she licked, kissed, and caressed Elsa's body. The girls' skin was soft, smooth, and flawless. It was like touching warm silk. Nipples hardened and pale skin was now flushed and tinted pink.

"I need to feel you Merida. Please."

Slowly, the athlete rubbed her hand on the other girls' heated center. She was wet and seemed to be crying for intimate touch. Taking her time, Merida made small circles over the diamond hard clit she found. Looking at it she saw it was red and sticking out of its hood. But she wasn't going to rush this. They had all night to love each other. She was going to make every moment count. Merida placed kisses on her chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and bikini area as she worked closer to Elsa's heated center. She took her time teasing the girls' entrance. Soft strokes on and around her inner lips made her breathe faster.

"You will feel me soon enough your highness. But I like teasing you. I like seeing your body flushed with arousal." With more teasing kisses back up her body, she continued her divine torture of the blonde. "I like seeing your face full of desire. I like when your eyes are full with lust." Elsa groaned when Merida nibbled on her earlobe then traced her lips back down to her neck and chest. It yielded the results she wanted. She had Elsa moving her hips in the most wonton of ways. Taking her left hand the red head grabbed her girlfriends' wrist and pinned them above her head.

"Merida, I need you."

"I know," she said.

She still didn't enter the girl. Instead she made smaller circles around her clit with her tongue.

Elsa felt like she would break from the teasing of her girlfriend. She really needed to feel Merida put her hands or mouth on her. The girl needed something in her. Every muscle in her body was on fire. Yet Merida was having fun being cruel in the best of ways. "Please Merida!"

"Tell me what you want Elsa."

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Merida stood from the bed.

"Where are you going," Elsa growled out. _How could she stop at a time like this? I'm beyond ready for her._

"I have to get something. You're going to love it."

Elsa laid against the pillows in a huff. Just when she thought Merida had left her high and dry the girl returned. She yelped when a tongue licked her from opening to clit. It was repeated several times. The sudden sucking on her clit almost made her climax.

"Look at me lass."

Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of dark blues that matched hers. A whimper escaped her throat when Merida pinched a nipple. She inhaled deeply when she looked down her girlfriends' body. "What is that?"

"A dildo. You want me to fuck you. And I'm going to use this."

The most lustful, arousing, passionate kiss they have ever shared was placed on her lips. Putting her hand between their bodies, she felt Merida train the toy to her slick opening. "Do it, she half groaned half whispered." Slowly the empty spot inside her was filled. It was mildly painful but pleasure overtook her.

"You ok lass?"

"Y-yes. Keep going."

Inch after inch of the artificial cock entered the blonde. It was with great care the Merida eased it into the girl. This was their first time having sex with a toy so she didn't want to hurt her. She didn't want to scare Elsa away from something she knew they would both enjoy. Once she was fully in, the red head made no movements. She wanted Elsa to get use to being completely full. And she wanted to make sure that the nub inside her own pussy was in place. When she ordered it, Merida had read that a harnessless dildo was suppose to be as stimulating for the giver as it was for the receiver.

"Merida...I need more."

Pulling back her hips, she slowly worked the dildo out then back in. Placing her heels on the bed allowed Elsa to open up even more. The cock was rubbing her walls. It was giving her a fullness she had never felt before. She was starting to like the friction it was creating.

"God you're beautiful Elsa. So beautiful."

"So are you."

They kissed. The whispered their delights to each other. Soon tender words were replaced with low moans. A thin sheen of sweat was starting to cover their bodies. All the places where their bodies touched were becoming overheated with shared passion.

"Oh Merida…please. Faster…faster."

The red head picked up the pace of her thrust. She was feeling the nub of the dildo working inside her. It was enough to make her moan in pleasure. Fingernails were drug from her shoulder to her ass. Shivers ran down her spine and she drove the toy into girl even harder.

"Ummm…that feels good," Elsa moaned.

"You like how I'm fucking you?"

"Y-Yes…don't stop…"

Her red tendrils were grasped and her head was forcefully pulled down. A searing kiss was shared with her girlfriend. She felt slender legs encircle her waist.

"Give me all of it. Fuck me baby. Fuck me…so good…oh."

A smug smile was on Merida's face when she said, "I knew you would love it." She pumped in and out of Elsa with all she had. The friction was building inside her as well. Soon the dimly lit room was filled with the sound of their bodies softly slapping together. Moans turned to high pitched groans with the uttering of the occasional expletive.

"Fuck. I'm gonna…cum…s-sooonn…" Elsa never knew that sex could feel this good. Their first few times together were wonderful. But this was even better. The sweet friction of the dildo, the tip of it hitting her front wall, the weight of her girlfriend, their bodies pressed together, the sounds of their passion. The blonde couldn't hold back anymore. "So good…Merida…I'm coming!" Her walls griped the cock inside her. She felt herself release a copious amount of cum with her glorious release.

With one final thrust Merida fell over the edge as well. Seeing the ecstasy on her girlfriends face, feeling her body shudder with pleasure. All of it sent her into a powerful orgasm. She rolled over and collapsed. Lips peppered kisses along her collarbone and neck. Then she was embraced by slender arms.

"That was great."

"Same for me lass," the read head said

They made love well into the night with and without the toy Merida had bought. As the blonde lay in her arms all the basketball player could think about was how much she didn't want to lose this girl. Knocking her over that day in gym class had turned from funny accident to the best thing that happened to Merida. _Please let me get into MU. I need Elsa. This is something special and I just can't lose her. She means so much to me. I love her._ Drifting to sleep Merida hoped that the universe would hear her wish.

* * *

Frantic knocking on the front door caused Ingrid to race downstairs to answer. The graduation ceremony was a few hours away and she still needed to get dressed. This was not a good time for interruptions. "Ok I'm coming." She opened the door in a huff. A harsh reprimand was on the tip of her tongue until she saw who was standing in front of her. "Merida?"

"Hey Ms. Fish-I mean Ingrid. Is Elsa here? I need to talk to her."

"She's getting ready for graduation."

"Please? It's really important."

"Sure."

"Thank you." The red head hurried up to her girlfriends' room. After a few knocks she was given permission to enter.

Elsa turned away from the mirror to see her girlfriend entering the room. She was happy to see her. But taking a closer look, the girl appeared to be flustered. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." She pulled something out of her pocket. "This…this came in the mail today." Her hands were shaking. Her voice was cracking and filled with worry.

The blonde walked over and wrapped her in a hug. She pulled back and looked into troubled blue eyes. Then she saw what Merida held in her hands. It was an envelope from the MU Office of Admissions. "Well what did it say?"

"Don't know. Haven't opened it yet. I-I couldn't do it. Not without you."

Elsa smiled at her. "Well you picked a fine time to come over." She kissed the pouting lips and walked with Merida to the bed. "Open it."

The girl looked at the letter in her hand. "You do it."

"Fine." Pulling the unopened note from the hands she now loved, Elsa opened the envelope carefully. She took out the paper and read it. At first to herself then aloud for Merida to hear:

Dear Ms. MacDougal,

After careful review of your application and looking at your athletic accolades, our admissions panel was impressed. You have achieved above average success as a student-athlete. After careful discussion the panel made a decision. We would like to extend to you an invitation to join our student body. Along with this is an invitation on the women's basketball team on a full athletic scholarship. Those of us here at Maine University believe that you embody the qualities we look for in students and alums. Congratulations on becoming a member of the Maine University graduating class of 2018. We look forward to your attendance this fall. Have a great summer.

Sincerely,  
Milo Thatcher  
Dean of Admissions

"Are you…are you sure it says that?"

"Read it for yourself since you don't believe me."

Merida took the letter and read it several times. Over and over she looked at each word. It was hard to truly believe what she was seeing. But her eyes didn't deceive her. She was in. "I'm in babe. I-I got in."

"Told you."

Merida wrapped Elsa in a tight embrace. She was over the moon. All the hard work in class and on the court had paid off. Not only was she going to the college of her choice but on a full scholarship. Having her friends and girlfriend there were a plus. This was the best day of the red heads life.


End file.
